Love in Shibuya
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: 'Aku juga tidak mengerti Naruto. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi.. Ku pastikan ketakutanmu akan hilang ketika kau bersamaku. Karena.. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu dan memilikimu.' warn: SASUNARU,BL, Chap 5 apdeeett!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, TYPOS,DLL**

**LOVE in Shibuya By Akira Naru-desu**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca! ^^,

* * *

.

.

Kagemart tidak segan-segan memberikan diskon besar. Setiap tiga bulan sekali Kagemart rutin mengadakan diskon tersebut. Jika memberi diskon, mereka benar-benar memberi diskon. Tidak seperti toko-toko yang ada di Konoha yang biasanya menaikkan harga sebelum memberi diskon. Di Kagemart banyak produk rumah tangga dan bahan makanan yang dijual separuh dari harga normal. Biasanya hanya diadakan tiga sampai empat hari. Dan Naruto tidak akan melewatkannya, meskipun pemuda yang berstatus mahasiswa itu harus berdesak-desakan bersama ibu-ibu.

Dia tidak akan kalah!

Hidup seorang diri dikota orang memang sedikit susah untuk seorang rakyat biasa macam Naruto. Kuliah saja ia dapatkan dengan bersusah ria mendapatkan beasiswa unggulan. Orang tuanya, hidup didesa kecil Jepang. Namanya, Konoha. Sangat jauh dari perkotaan. Dan mereka hanya seorang petani biasa. Jadi, ia hanya bisa hidup seadanya. Karena ia tak mau merepotkan lebih banyak untuk biaya hidupnya di Shibuya. Tempat sekarang ia tinggal.

Selepas dari Kagemart, Naruto berjalan menuju halte bus. Dia telah membeli beberapa kotak susu, roti tawar, bahan makanan dan sebuah boneka panda sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk anak perempuan Kakashi– salah satu seniornya dikampus.

_'Semoga Sakura-chan suka,'_ ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

"What's up man? Are you crazy, haaaah?! Kamu bodoh!" Terdengar suara keras dipinggir jalan.

Naruto kaget dan takut. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki bersurai oranye dengan pierching diwajahnya dan seorang lagi berpostur tinggi dengan rambut merah yang jabrik. Mereka beradu mulut sepanjang jalan, saling memaki. Mereka adalah berandalan kota yang biasa mangkal didepan Kagemart. Wajah mereka tak asing bagi Naruto, namun tingkah mereka membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko, ia pernah sekali dipalak saat keuangannya sedang krisis. Alhasil, seminggu penuh ia hanya makan ramen dengan air putih. Kenangan yang buruk. Yahiko dan Nagato. Ia takkan pernah melupakan kedua nama itu.

Pyaaaarrr!

Suara kaca pecah membuat Naruto berhenti dan menengok kearah suara yang datang. Sekelebat, satu pecahan kaca kecil menancap ditangan kiri Naruto. Darah mengalir pelan. Naruto sedikit menjerit karena kaget. Ditariknya kaca itu dari tangannya. Lukanya tidak lebar , namun dalam. Buru-buru ia mengambil sapu tangan, lalu menutup goresan luka itu.

Rupanya, Yahiko melempar botol minuman kearah toko optik yang berada disebelah Kagemart. Botol itu pecah menghantam dinding. Pecahannya tersebar dijalanan. Beberapa orang berhenti untuk menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Suasana menjadi tegang. Tampaknya kedua orang itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Gila, mabuk pagi-pagi begini," bisik Naruto menggerutu sambil memegang tangannya yang berdarah.

Nagato tak mau kalah. Ia mendendang sebuah troli yang berisi tumpukkan tisu toilet. Sontak isi troli tersebut behamburan.

"Heiiii! F*ck you, bastard!" Maki Yahiko dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya menunjukkan permusuhan.

Suasana bertambah tegang.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kata seorang satpam yang tampak sebagai keamanan diKagemart.

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tak sanggup menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Sebaiknya aku hubungi kepolisian. Mereka berdua sudah sering bermasalah. Kadang baikkan, kadang musuhan," satpam itu menambahkan. Didada kirinya tertera sebuah name tag dengan nama Genma.

"Jadi, mereka teman?"

"Iya. Bahkan mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang sering melakukan itu, bertengkar dipinggir jalan dan membuat keonaran," bisik laki-laki itu.

Naruto merasa iba. Ia cukup kaget mendengar penuturan Genma. Jadi, mereka pasangan gay? Memang disana sudah tak aneh, tapi untuk penganut aliran lurus, Naruto merasa hatinya diparut tajam. Mereka tidak mempunyi cukup pengetahuan untuk saling mencintai, pikirnya miris.

Naruto menahan rasa perih ditangannya. Dia mengambil tisu kemudian menyeka darah yang masih keluar dari goresan kaca itu. Sedangkan, dua orang ribut itu masih beradu mulut seperti kucing mau kawin. Mereka tidak saling pukul maupun menyentuh. Hanya saling mendekatan muka dan muka.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" kata seorang lelaki muda bersurai hitam setara dengan matanya yang hitam tajam. "Jangan membuat keributan disini. Jika begini, aku tidak segan-segan menelepon polisi," katanya keras namun wajahnya begitu tenang. Suaranya bahkan lebih keras dari suara mobil yang melintas.

"Aku tidak bercanda," katanya dingin dengan nada yang mengacam.

Sontak Nagato mengatakan, "Ayolah.. Ini sesuatu yang biasa. Tenang saja."

Rupanya, ia takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan lelaki berjas tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa orang berwajah tampan dan datar dihadapnnya ini sangat serius. Pemuda itu terintimidasi.

"Ya, jangan konyol dong. Ini hanya pertengkaran biasa, kami tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Ayolah..," tambah Yahiko yang merasakan apa yang Nagato rasakan.

"Hn. Tapi, sekarang kalian benahi kekacauan ini dan bersihkan pecahan kaca botol ini. Lalu, minta maaf kepada semua orang," kata laki-laki berkulit putih itu yang begitu tegas dan berwibawa.

Laki-laki itu punya karisma, punya kepemimpinan yang luar biasa, tampak dari caranya bicara dan mengatasi masalah. Dua berandalan tadipun tunduk terhadap sikapnya. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu terdiam sesaat. Hatinya berdesir melihat laki-laki berfisik sempurna itu. Dalam hati, ia membayangkan andai saja ia seorang perempuan. Tentu ia akan jatuh cinta pada pesona lelaki itu. Laki-laki itu benar-benar sempurna dimata Naruto. Perawakannya tinggi, posturnya ideal, dan yang lebih penting, sikap kepemimpinannya yang memukau banyak orang.

Astaga! Naruto membatin untuk menghalau imajinasinya yang mulai gila. Pemuda berwajah imut itu menggeleng miris.

"Maafkan kami, semua!" seru kedua berandalan itu seraya mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda jabat tangan dari jauh. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi kepada pemuda pemberani itu yang telah menyematkan perdamaian. Narutopun ikut bertepuk tangan. Namun, ia bertepuk tangan untuk merayakan sebuah desiran baru dihatinya yang dulu hanya untuk Hinata.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Aku lihat kamu berdarah," tanya laki-laki itu yang entah kapan kini sudah berada didepan Naruto, "apakah perlu kuantar kerumah sakit?" katanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil. Aku bisa menahannya," timpal Naruto yang dalam hatinya terdengar bunyi dag dig dug kencang. Laki-laki muda yang membuatnya berdesir itu memandangnya lembut dengan iris oniksnya.

"Hn. Aku antar kerumah saja. Kamu naik bus, kan? Akan butuh waktu lama sampai dirumah karena bus baru akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Mobilku ada diujung jalan itu. Jika kamu mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke apartemenmu, Ame House," katanya lagi dengan nada datar, wajah datar pula.

_'Eh? Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa aku tinggal di Ame House, ttebayou?'_ pikir Naruto dengan hati yang semakin tidak karuan.

Naruto belum sempat berkata apa-apa. Tapi, sepertinya laki-laki itu memahami ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jangan kaget, Dobe. Aku pernah melihatmu ada di Shibuya University, aku tahu karena wajahmu terlihat bukan dari kalangan orang-orang elit. Pasti kamu adalah orang beruntung yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari East West Centre, maka dari itu hanya Ame House lah yang bisa kau tempati," laki-laki itu menjelaskan dengan nada yang begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Naruto yang kini sedang menahan seluruh amarahnya yang siap meledak.

Dobe? Wajahku terlihat miskin, begitu?

Detik itupula desiran hatinya lenyap. Berganti dengan perasaan menyesal karena sempat menganggumi pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya. Hancur sudah imej sopannya dimata Naruto.

"Tidak usah," ucap Naruto ketus dan pendek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Kemudian menatap tajam Sasuke dengan dua iris birunya yang bening. "Aku lebih baik menunggu bus, dari pada pulang bersamamu, Teme," lengosnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan pemuda yang kini terpaku dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke. Namaku, Sasuke. Bukan Teme," ujarnya yang tak dipedulikan Naruto yang terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak bertanya!" seru Naruto yang ternyata masih mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha pun hanya tersenyum samar.

Lalu?

Pemuda itupun menyusul Naruto dan segera menyeret pemuda bersurai pirang itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Naruto kaget.

"Diamlah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Dasar kelas kepala," tukas Sasuke seraya menarik pedal mobilnya dan segera meluncur menyusuri jalan raya.

Naruto melotot marah. "Kau...! Arrrrgh! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah. Sasuke mendengus dan tampak cuek dengan terus mengemudi tanpa mengindahkan Naruto yang terus menyerapah kepadanya.

Hello! Dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Dan kenapa denganya? Bukankah tadi ia bersikap sangat sopan? Kenapa sekarang berubah? Naruto membatin karena ia tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Namamu?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya saat mobil itu berhenti tepat pada pertigaan lampu merah.

Naruto mendelik kesal, namun ia akhirnya membalas juga. "Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya singkat seperti tak berniat untuk berbicara. Apa boleh buat, ia sedang menumpang dimobil orang.

Hening..

_Guk Guk Guk! _

_"A-astagaa!_" Seru Naruto cukup kaget. Begitu ia melihat kebelakang tampak seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam. Anjingnya memakai lei berwarna putih yang melingkar erat dilehernya. Anjing itu rupanya baru bangun tidur karena terganggu dengan suara mereka. Kemudian menyalak seperti memberi sambutan kepada Naruto dan kembali duduk tenang dikursi belakang.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia kira akan diserang anjing.

"Namanya Kuromaru. Dia anjingku," ucap Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya karena kaget. Ekspresinya sangat lucu. "Kau tidak alergi anjing,kan?"

"Tidak, tidak,tidak. Aku tidak alergi, aku hanya sedikit kaget saja. Kupikir ada anjing hantu,"sangkalnya dengan polos dan terdengar konyol.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hantu?" Nadanya terdengar mengejek.

Naruto nyengir. "Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan yang namanya hantu."

"Hn."

Ketika mobil melaju, akhirnya kedua pemuda itu mencair dalam perbincangan ringan. Dan Naruto melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke yang sejak tadi bersemayam dihatinya. Kelebihan Naruto memang, ia mudah melupakan kekesalannya terhadap orang lain.

**~Akira Naru-desu~**

.

.

Naruto menghabiskan makan siang sambil mengobrol dengan Kiba. Teman kampusnya yang kebetulan satu apartemen. Sambil menunggu rebusan ramen, Kiba menggodanya. "Hey.. Kau diantar siapa tadi? Gebetan barumu ya?"

"Bukan!" Naruto melotot kearah Kiba yang cengengesan sementara tangannya sibuk menuangkan ramen kedalam mangkuk besarnya. "Dia Sasuke,"katanya memberitahu.

Kiba menaikkan kedua alisnya antusias. "Oh.. Wow... Seorang pria? Bukankah Sasuke itu nama seorang pria?" tanya Kiba yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kiba tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi kamu sekarang sudah belok?"

Putaran mata Naruto membuat Kiba terkekeh. "Aku masih normal, tidak seperti kamu, Kib."

"Oke. Tepatnya belum," ucap Kiba yang dihadiahi pelototan Naruto yang kini sedang duduk seraya memakan ramen tom yam-nya. "Oke bercanda brother! Yang aku tanyakan itu, bagaimana kau bisa pulang dengan dia? Kan, tadi kamu berangkat naik bus. Atau jangan-jangan kamu ngajak dia jalan?" cerocosnya.

"Enak saja!" Naruto tidak terima sementara mulutnya penuh dengan ramen, kemudian ia menelannya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dijalan depan Kagemart. Sasuke jadi pahlawan yang melerai dua berandalan sana yang lagi adu mulut. Dari situ, dia tiba-tiba memaksaku untuk diantarnya."

Kiba sedikit terkejut namun ia tersenyum misterius. "Good for you, bro!"

"Why?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tentu kamu jadi aman. Selain itu..., dia kan ganteng," goda Kiba lagi.

"Oh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tidak berniat mempunyai kekasih seorang pria. Kalau aku mau, tentu saja aku sudah dapat dari dulu, heheh," kekehnya narsis. Kiba melongo mendengarnya.

"Pasti dengan Shikamaru," canda Kiba.

"Demi Tuhan Kibaaa... Si rusa itu memang baik, tapi dia terlalu pemalas dan menyebalkan. Bagiku, dia hanya teman baik," tukas Naruto sementara Kiba nampak sedang berpikir.

"Apa kamu yakin Shikamaru berpikiran sama?"

"Ya, emang kenapa?"

"Pagi tadi dia meneleponku. Dia tanya nomor kamarmu. Katanya dia terus menghubungimu tapi kau tak membalasnya. Masa baru ketemu kemarin dia sudah kangen? Oh.. Dia juga sangat perhatian padamu, Naru-chan~" ledek Kiba menyembunyikan nada tak sukanya saat ia membicarakan soal Shikamaru yang begitu perhatian kepada Naruto.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" sanggah Naruto cepat. "Tapi, masa sih? Aku gak ngerasa dia perhatian, ttebayou!"jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Kiba menghela nafas atas ketidakpekaan Naruto. "Wajah cantikmu cukup pantas mendapatkan panggilan seperti itu," kata Kiba cuek dengan tatapan maut Naruto yang terlihat imut. "Tapi, kan tetep saja. Shikamaru itu keren."

Naruto memandang heran kearah Kiba yang mulai terlihat sedang berhayal.

"Shikamaru tak kalah ganteng ko sama aktor-aktor Jepang," hela Kiba yang semakin liar berhayal tentang Shikamaru. Kini giliran Naruto yang melongo.

"Tapi tetep saja dia itu pemalas," timpal Naruto.

"Ya, pemalas yang jenius, bukan?" Kiba seperti terus membela Shikamaru. Naruto memincingkan matanya kearah Kiba.

"Seperti aku peduli saja," timpal Naruto lagi.

"Tapi aku peduli!" sanggah Kiba keceplosan.

Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Ah! Aku tahu, ttebayou!" tatapnya menggoda kearah Kiba. "Kau menyukai rusa pemalas itu ya~?"

Wajah Kiba sontak memerah. "Naru, bukankah sore ini harus pergi?" Kiba yang merasa malu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat bersiap!" Lalu pemuda manis besurai cokelat itu pun kabur begitu saja. "Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh!" seru Kiba lagi dari pintu, hanya mukanya saja yang nongol. Naruto tertawa atas tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ya aku harus pergi," lirih Naruto kemudian berdialog sendiri.

.

.

Naruto sudah siap berangkat. Dia menggunakan celana jeans warna biru dengan sepatu putih. Dikenakannya kemeja biru muda tanpa ia masukan kedalam celana. Rambutnya yang berantakan dibiarkan seperti asalnya. Manis. Diambilnya boneka panda yang telah ia bungkus rapi. Dimasukannya kedalam tas gandong berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Ia pun berangkat menuju kediaman Kakashi.

Naruto mengenal Kakashi saat praktikum polusi diTokyo. Saat itu, Kakashi mengajak anak perempuannya bernama Sakura. Disanalah Naruto dan Sakura berkenalan. Menurut Sakura, Naruto itu unik. Penampilannya yang sederhana dengan wajah yang tak kalah manis dengan dirinya membuat Sakura tertarik untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Gadis kecil itu langsung cocok dengan Naruto hingga mereka menjadi sahabat. Naruto itu sangat menyenangkan, tidak seperti ayahnya yang membosankan. Begitulah kata Sakura.

Dari halte tempatnya turun, ia berjalan 300 meter menuju rumah Kakashi. Sekumpulan orang dibawah beberapa pohon. Rumah Kakashi memang mempunyai halaman yang luas, nampak seperti taman. Naruto sempat bingung mencari sisi mana Kakashi menggelar barbacue. Hingga, matanya menangkap beberapa balon yang ditata. Ada spanduk sederhana juga yang bertuliskan : "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST SAKURA!"

"Hai.. Naru-niichaan!" Sapa Sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Selamat ulang tahun. Nii-chan punya sesuatu untukmu. Lihat ini!" Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kado.

Kakashi yang sedang membolak-balikan daging menoleh kearah Naruto. "Sakura-chan. Ajak Nii-chanmu kemari," teriak Kakashi.

Ada beberapa orang yang duduk diatas tikar yang digelar disana. Sambil menggandeng Naruto, Sakura mendekati Kakashi. Naruto menyapa banyak tamu. Beberapa dari mereka adalah temannya dikampus. Namun, ada satu orang yang membuat dirinya kaget saat melihatnya. Ternyata, Sasuke ada disana, sedang berbincang dengan seorang perempuan. Hati Naruto tiba-tiba berdesir kembali.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Naruto karena sibuk berbincang dengan teman perempuannya itu. Naruto menuju bangku didekat tumpukan kado. Lalu, disapanya beberapa temannya. "Hallo mina-san!" ramahnya yang langsung dibalas antusias beberapa teman laki-lakinya. Naruto manyun saat teman perempuannya tampak tak peduli terhadapnya.

_'Kapan aku punya pacar, kalau teman perempuan saja gak punya,'_ hatinya menggerutu atas ketidakberuntungannya. Naruto tidak menyapa Sasuke karena entah kenapa ia merasa canggung dan menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang memanggang daging.

"Naru, aku membeli banyak daging babi. Ayo makanlah," ucap Kakashi seraya memeberikan potongan daging yang sudah masak kepada Naruto.

"Arigato," balas Naruto, namun pandangannya melirik kearah Sasuke.

Setelah itu, mereka berbincang mengnai hidangan dalam pesta itu. Akan tetapi, mata Naruto seakan terus tergoda untuk melirik Sasuke. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga Kakashi sadar.

"Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Rin," kata Kakashi sambil mrmbumbui daging keatas grill.

"Rin? Apakah dia istrimu?" tanya Naruto. Sebelumnya, Naruto pernah mendengar Sakura menyebut-nyebut nama ibunya.

"Ya. Dia baru pulang minggu lalu dari Suna."

"Memangnya apa yang dikerjakannya di Suna?" Naruto kembali bertanya, fokusnya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Kakashi.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahu padamu. Istriku bekerja sebagai dokter disana. Beberapa bulan lagi kontraknya akan habis dan kembali praktek disini. Ya.. Setelah tiga tahun," jelas Kakashi.

"Pasti berat untukmu , Senpai."

"Ya, saat-saat awal memang sulit menjadi orang tua tunggal. Tapi tidak masalah untukku, karena Sakura sudah sekolah dan dia bukanlah anak yang manja. Akupun jadi bisa meneruskan kuliahku yang sempat terputus."

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Matanya kini beralih kepada Sakura yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya, bibirnya kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman yang hangat. "Sakura-chan memang anak yang baik," katanya jujur.

Kakashi terlihat bangga. "Ohya, dan Sasuke itu adalah anak dari senior Rin diSuna. Sasuke selalu datang jika Rin datang karena ingin menitipkan sesuatu kepada ibunya yang ditugaskan disana. Ibu Sasuke tinggal disana karena dia sudah tak menjalin pernikahan dengan ayah Sasuke," jelas Kakashi memberikan informasi tentang Sasuke.

Naruto tak berkomentar. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Selama mereka mengobrol, Sasuke dan Rin berjalan menghampiri mereka yang berada didekat panggangan barbacue itu.

"Kamu pasti, Naru-chan?" sapa Rin ramah sedikit membuat Naruto terlonjak karena tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ya. Saya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," pemuda manis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan sedikit menekan namanya karena ia tak senang dipanggil Naru-chan.

"Sakura beberapa kali menceritakanmu. Bahkan, dikamarnya ada gambarmu dengan mahkota bunga dikepala," kata Rin tanpa beban, "saya Hatake Rin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naru-chan," lanjutnya kembali memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel chan.

Naruto terlihat sangat kaget. Rasanya, ia ingin berlari mencari kamar Sakura dan membakar gambar itu. "Ha ha ha," tawanya begitu terpaksa dan hambar. Kakashi dan Sasuke nampak geli melihatnya. "Benarkah? Yoroshiku Rin-san."

"Naru, ini Sasuke. Dia juga mahasiswa UH sepertimu," Rin memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah sadar Naruto ada disitu dari tadi hanya menatapnya dan sedikit memberi seringai angkuhnya saat mendengar ucapan Rin. Namun, dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto sebagai tanda perkenalan untuk menghormati Rin.

"Hai Sas, senang bertemu kembali," kata Naruto tersenyum formal.

"Hn."

"Oh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Rin sedikit terkejut.

Setelah mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang, Rin memberikan kode kepada Kakashi untuk memulai acara.

Plok Plok!

Kakashi menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk menarik perhatian semua tamunya. Kemudian, sang Hatakepun membuka acara. Kakashi meminta kepada seluruh tamunya untuk berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan saling berjabatan untuk doa bersama. Segera, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, bersiap untuk melakukan doa seperti yang diminta Kakashi. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Melihat tatapan itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Diberi senyum yang langka itu, Naruto menunduk.

_'Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku,'_ benaknya.

Hingga, sebuah nada pesan masuk terdengar disaku celana Naruto. Pemuda manis itu mendapatkan alasan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia mendesah lega, karena terbebas dari rasa tak nyamannya menggenggam tangan seorang pria. Siapapun yang mengirimnya pesan, ia harus berterima kasih. Narutopun membuka pesannya. Ternyata dari Shikamaru**. **

**Naru, bukalah emailku. Dan segera balas.**

Membaca SMS itu, Naruto tersenyum. "Dasar, rusa pemalas," bisiknya lirih.

Pembacaan doa dimulai. Naruto segera bergabung dan memilih untuk tidak berada disamping Sasuke. Ia memilih diam diantara dua gadis cantik. Sekalian modus. Tangan-tangan gadis cantik lebih enak untuk digenggam, pikirnya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Muncul tanda tanya dalam benaknya, lalu dia sadar bahwa Naruto memang menghindari pegangan tangan dengannya.

_'Straight, huh?'_

Dua jam berlalu. Pesta kecil untuk Sakurapun berakhir. Sasuke kembali menawarkan tumpangan untuk Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerimanya. Disamping ia sedang mengirit uang saku, ia juga mulai merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan dan sering memanggilnya Dobe, namun ia tak keberatan untuk mencoba berteman dengan pemuda berperangai dingin itu. Ya, siapa tahu mereka bisa menjadi sahabat. Sasuke cukup menyenangkan, kok, pikir Naruto.

Terpenting, hari sudah malam dan Naruto malas untuk berjalan kaki 300 meter untuk sampai halte.

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju pelan dijalanan yang mulai sepi. Naruto terus berceloteh untuk mengusir suasana sepi itu. Rupanya, Sasuke memilih jalan yang bisa lebih cepat sampai. Jalanan itu naik turun khas perbukitan. Aspal yang halus dan mobil yang masih baru membuat tak ada suara deru mesin. Kuromarupun sepertinya asik tidur dibelakang.

"Apa mereka sedang terkena mogok,Teme?"

"Hn."

Dari arah kejauhan, remang-remang terlihat ada satu mobil yang parkir kurang beraturan dari bahu jalan. Ada empat orang. Semuanya berada diluar mobil. Salah satu diantara mereka melambaikan tangan, sepertinya hendak meminta bantuan. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kamu tunggu disini saja, Naru."

"Oke..," jawab Naruto.

Dari dalam mobil, Naruto memperhatikan langkah Sasuke menuju mobil silver itu. Dua diantara mereka terlihat seperti berandalan. Jalanan itu sepi dan lampu penerangan tidak terlalu bagus. Perasaan Naruto tidak enak. Terjadi pembicaraan diantara Sasuke dan keempat orang itu. Naruto dapat melihat mereka dari dalam mobil, namun mereka tidak bisa melihatnya dari luar.

Naruto mulai panik.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka bebincang, namun tidak tampak segera melakukan sesuatu. Misalnya, meminjam dongkrak atau apalah.

Tiba-tiba..

BUKK!

Sasuke menjotos salah satu diantara mereka.

Kemudian, ketiga orang lainnya membalas dengan memukul Sasuke beramai-ramai.

Bukk, bukk, buukk!

Tiga pukulan berturut-turut. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur. Tampaknya mereka belum puas. Mereka menendang Sasuke bertubi-tubi, terus dan terus. Sasuke nampak kesusahan menghadapi empat pria bertubuh besar itu. Dari mulut Sasuke, mengalir darah segar. Sasuke merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa– ia memang sedang kurang fit sehingga tenaganya melemah.

Sial! Rutuknya seraya mengerang.

Naruto yang menyaksikan itu sangat panik. Keringat dingin keluar, tapi badannya terasa panas,kaku dan gemetar. Kini, jatungnya seakan kehilangan kontrol mengatur tempok kecepatan berdetaknya. Dia bingung, apakah dia harus keluar dan menyelamatkan Sasuke dan menghadapi empat preman itu? Ia yakin tak bisa menghadapi mereka. Naruto mencari sesuatu didalam mobil, kalau-kalau ada senjata. Sayang, Naruto tidak menemukan apapun.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Naruto keluar. Dan ia berpose layaknya seorang polisi yang hendak mengambil pistol kearah empat orang itu.

"BERHENTI KALIAN! BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAKMU!"

Naruto sebenarnya takut dan gemetaran luar biasa. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian itu. Nekat, memang. Tapi, melihat keadaan Sasuke ia menjadi berani.

Tiga laki-laki berandalan diantara mereka berhenti dan mengangkat tangan keatas kepala. Mata mereka tajam memandang Naruto. Hanya satu orang yang sebenarnya tidak takut dengan ancamannya, seorang laki-laki bergigi runcing. Dia melihat Naruto dari atas kebawah dan merasa tak mungkin 'gadis' tomboy didepannya itu membawa senjata.

"Oke. Tapi urus temanmu yang suka campur urusan orang ini!" bentak pemuda bergigi runcing itu. Namun, kakinya masih sempat mendendang tubuh Sasuke.

"BERHENTI KUBILANG! SEKALI LAGI KAMU MENENDANGNYA, AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENEMBAK KALIAN!" Naruto menggila. Dia bersuara keras sekali layaknya seorang ibu singa yang mengamuk karena melihat anaknya disakiti beruang. Siap menerkam beruang itu dalam satu gigitan termematikannya.

"AKU TAHU OROCHIMARU KETUA HEBI! AKU BIASA MEMBUNUH ORANG. JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" ancam Naruto yang juga kaget kenapa kalimat itu bisa muncul. Mana kenal dia dengan Orochimaru sang Yakuza nomor satu terberbaya diJepang itu. tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia terus meraung dan meneriaki empat pemuda itu.

Karena merasa tidak punya urusan dengan 'gadis Yakuza' didepanya. Empat lelaki itu segera kabur dan tancapg gas. Sasuke tersungkur berlumuran darah dijalanan. Naruto berlari kearah pemuda tak berdaya itu. "Sas! Sasuke..., apa kamu baik-baik saja?! Pegang tanganku, Sas. Kamu bisa berdirikan?" kata Naruto panik. Udah tahu Sasuke lagi terluka parah, eh nanyain kabar. Pantas sekali Sasuke memanggilnya Dobe.

Naruto memapah Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Dibaringkannya Sasuke dikursi belakang, sementara Kuromaru seperti panik melihat majikannya seperti itu. Ia menyalak beberapa kali.

"Tenang Kuromaru, aku akan membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit," ucap Naruto menenangkan anjing itu. Dengan patuh Kuromaru duduk disamping Sasuke dan menggesekakan pipinya dibadan Sasuke. Naruto menepuk anjing manis itu.

Tapi, setelah beberapa saat Naruto teringat sesuatu.

Lalu?

"GAWAT! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGEMUDIKAN MOBIL, TTEBAYOU!" Teriaknya begitu nyaring dan frustasi.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

* * *

Fyuuh... Beres juga. Ada yang protes saya malah pubish new story? Heheh..

Gomen, reader-san. Laptop saya keujanan, eh tuh lepi ga jalan. Sekarang lagi diservis. Jadi, kelanjutan Fic lain arsipnya dilepi yang lagi perbaikkan. Alhasil, Kira pubilsh new story buat selingan sambil nunggu lepi balik lagi. Ini rencananya ga akan banyak-banyak. Targetnya, sebelum lepi balik Kira mau apdet fic ini sampai tamat. So, dipastikan story ini apdetnya bakal cepet kalo reader-san mau.. Hehe..

Oya... Ini fic request dari **Sasu-chan SiUke Naru.. **Dia ngPM Kira n ngirim skrip ide cerita sampe tamat. Dan?

Kira langsung suka dengan jalan ceritanya. Simple dan langsung konek dengan pikiran Kira. Dia hanya ngirim sekitar 651 word. Singkat banget, maunya one shoot dia tuh, tapi Kira punya rencana lain. Hoho..

Tapi, buat Sasu-chan maaf kalo hasilnya beda sama yang kamu mau. Misalnya, Naru sama Suke emang ketemu dimarket tapi gak seromantis yang kamu mau. Hoho.. gini nnih.. Malah adegan rusuh. Ha..

Terus-terus.. Kira juga ngejadiin Shikamaru buat pihak ketiga bukannya Sakura. beda banget sama maunya kamu. Tapi, tenang aja,endingnya dipastikan seperti yang kamu mau. Hehe..

I hope you like this fic.

N reader-san juga suka- meskipun pastinya ini bakal ngebosenin. T.T

Akhir kata..

Berkenankah memberi review?

Love you~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto yang sedang panik tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tak bisa mengemudi, akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu kendaraan yang lewat. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa saat tak kunjung ada kendaraan yang lewat untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Kami-sama.. Bagaimana ini?" Naruto panik bukan kepalang, apalagi Sasuke sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara. Naruto melihat kunci yang masih tertancap dimobil. Dengan langkah seribu, dia duduk dikursi kemudi dan menyalakan mesin.

Bbrrrmmm..

Mendapati mobil menyala, Naruto tetap bingung. Dia memang pernah belajar menyetir mobil, tapi catat– itu empat tahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto di Konoha. Ia meminta kepada Minato untuk mengajarinya meyetir mobil, Minatopun mengajarinya. Mengemudikan mobil pengangkut sayur. Hasilnya? 3 bulan keluarga Namikaze itu harus menghemat makan. Naruto menabrakkan mobil pengangkut sayur itu pada tiang listrik. Kushina sampai menangis dua hari, karena tabungan dan biaya hidupnya melayang untuk biaya ganti. Naruto terserang trauma hebat.

Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?

"Uuggh!" Erang Sasuke kesakitan. Napasnya tersengal dengan darah segar mengalir disudut bibirnya juga hidungnya.

"Sabar, Sas. Aku akan berusaha!" Meskipun panik, Naruto berusaha agar tetap tenang. Ia menutup pintu, lalu memantapkan posisinya dibelakang kemudi. Mesin mobil telah menyala. Sambil memantapkan pegangan tangannya pada stir mobil, Naruto menginjak gas mobil kuat-kuat. Lalu, kaki kirinya mengjinjak satu injakan sebelah kiri.

Eh? Ternyata itu bukan kopling, melain'kan rem. Naruto kalang kabut.

"Aduh! Aku lupa kalau mobil ini otomatis, ttebayo!" Naruto menggerutu sendiri atas kebodohannya. "Oke, Naruto. Jangan panik! Kamu bisa! Kami-sama...," ia berdoa.

Setelah itu, dia mengijak gas. Menyala. Pun mobil bergerak maju. Naruto sedikit menyeringai karena bangga akan dirinya sendiri, ia lebih percaya diri sekarang. Jalannya lurus, jadi tidak terlalu sulit mengemudikannya.

Ckiiiittt!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengerem mobilnya. Ia masih lupa sesuatu. "DIMANA LETAKNYA RUMAH SAKIIT? AKU TIDAK TAHU, TTEBAYO!"

Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Jalanan sepi, tidak ada kendaraan satupun yang lewat. Ia bukan orang asli Shibuya. Ah.. Apalagi kesialan yang akan aku hadapi lagi? Pikir Naruto kalut. Naruto mengambil HP dari sakunya, mencoba mencari bantuan. Ketika dia menatap layar HP, terlihat ada miss call dari Shikamaru.

"Ohya! Shikamaru!" Seketika pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu menelepon Shikamaru.

"Shika?! Tolong aku! Sekarang aku di Queen street. Temanku habis dipukuli orang. Dimana rumah sakit terdekat?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi.

Diseberang sana, Shikamaru kaget. /"Siapa yang terluka, Naru?/ Pemuda Nara itu jadi ikut panik juga khawatir terhadap pemuda pirang kesukaannya.

"Jawab saja Shika! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya!"

/"Oke-Oke. Sekarang dengarkan instruksiku,..."/ Shikamaru lalu menjelaskan letak rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari Queen street. Naruto mengikuti petunjuk Shikamaru. Mobilnya berjalan zig-zag. Sesekali, dia mengerem. Sesekali juga, gasnya menghentak mengaggetkan. Naruto bahkan sampai menabrak kotak majalah dipinggir jalan karena tangan kirinya sibuk memegang HP. Majalah-majalah itu tumpah kejalanan. Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli– bahkan pada klakson-klakson yang mencicit didepan maupun dibelakangnya. Terpenting, ia segera membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit.

"Aku sudah sampai!" Pekik Naruto ketika ia melihat gerbang rumah sakit. Shikamaru yang sedang dilanda ketegangan ikut mendesah lega.

"Sekarang, kamu segera teriak emergency kepada satpam didepan gerbang. Dan bawa temanmu ke IGD. Aku akan segera menyusul kesana," tukas Shikamaru yang dijawab mantap oleh Naruto, kemudian sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Naruto membuka pintu belakang dan membatu Sasuke keluar. Selanjutnya, ia pun berteriak meminta pertolongan kepada penjaga pos didekatnya. Satpam yang melihatnya segera menerima Sasuke. Mereka membawa pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu ke ruang IGD. Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang di bawa di atas tempat tidur beroda. Mereka melewati lorong demi lorong yang terang.

"Na-Naru..," gumam Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Suara Sasuke terdengar tak berdaya, tampaknya organ dalam pemuda itu terluka.

Naruto meringgis, ia menguatkan genggaman tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Aku disini, Sasuke. bertahanlah.."

"Kamu tidak boleh masuk!" cegah sang perawat ketika Sasuke memasuki ruang IGD. Naruto mengangguk dan melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia mendesah panjang, kejadian ini terlalu mendadak dan membuatnya serasa mau mati jantungan. Lalu, pemuda itupun segera menghampiri front desk untuk mengisi beberapa informasi mengenai Sasuke.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, TYPOS,DLL**

**LOVE in Shibuya By Akira Naru-desu**

.

.

"Siapa orang-orang itu? Mereka tak tampak seperti perampok. Apakah mereka preman dan Sasuke punya utang sehingga dihadang di jalan?" di toilet Naruto terus bertanya-tanya dari kejadian yang baru menimpa Sasuke. Sementara, tangannya sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kemungkinan yang lain, Sasuke adalah anggota salah satu geng dan sedang bermusuhan dengan geng lainnya. Atau, Sasuke berutang narkoba dan dia dipukuli karena belum bayar," Naruto meracau sendiri, "ah! kemungkinan yang ini tidak mungkin. Badan Sasuke sangat atletis. Matanya bening dan kulitnya segar, tidak seperti pengguna narkoba. Kemungkinan lain, Sasuke berurusan dengan kekasih orang. Mungkin, dia sudah memacari salah satu pacar keempat orang itu. Mereka cemburu, lalu memukuli Sasuke. Ini yang paling mungkin karena disamping tampan, Sasuke juga karismatik." Naruto manggut-manggut sendiri dengan kerutan pada dahinya. Sepertinya ia terlalu berpikir menjadi detektif dadakan.

"Tapi.., tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi memuji si Teme begini?" tanyanya pada cermin yang memantulkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itupun meringgis sendiri. "Ini efek sikon yang kacau," gumamnya.

Semuanya terasa misterius. Naruto diam dalam hening di toilet itu. Dia terus mencari jawaban dari film-film hollywood yang pernah ia tonton bersama Kiba– mencari sebuah motif. Bahkan pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan puluhan lembar tisu untuk membersihkan bercak darah itu. Masalah ini terlalu rumit untukknya. Namun, ini tentang Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia ingin tahu mengenai laki-laki bersurai seperti pantat' sesuatu' itu. Naruto membuang nafas, untuk menghalau getaran hatinya.

"Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja," lirihnya.

Saat keluar dari toilet, Naruto kaget bukan kepalang. Belasan polisi berpakaian seragam hitam sudah berkeliaran didepan kamar tempat Sasuke . Naruto masuk toilet lagi. Ditatanya nafas yang tadi tersengal.

"Kami-sama... Kenapa jadi runyam begini?" desah Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tetap ditoilet. "Ah.. Sial!" runtuknya.

Narutopun memberanikan diri keluar. Ia berjalan tenang dan duduk didepan front desk.

"Konbawa, gadis muda." Salah satu polisi mendatanginya. Dahi Naruto mau tak mau berkedut kesal. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Nona?" polisi itu kembali memanggil Naruto.

"Maaf? Apa anda sedang berbicara dengan saya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum kaku. Si polisi mengangguk. "Maaf membuat anda kecewa. Tapi,sesungguhnya– pada kenyataannya saya pria," lanjutnya sedikit terdengar ketus karena jelas-jelas pemuda itu tersinggung.

Sang polisi berdehem. "Maaf, nak," katanya terlihat tak enak. Kembali sang polisi bertanya, "Bisa saya berbicara?" tanya polisi itu, lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Kami melihat anda mengemudi ugal-ugalan, menabrak kotak majalah dijalan, dan mengendarai mobil sambil menelepon. Kami ikuti, namun Anda tidak peduli. Anda tetap maju sampai rumah sakit. Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Glup!

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Ia bahkan merasa menelan sebuah roti tanpa dikunyah saat mencoba menelan ludahnya sendiri. Terasa susah. "Saya akan jelaskan, pak..," cicitnya. Naruto lalu menceritakan semua runtutan kejadian yang dialaminya dari mulai berangkat dari apartemen sampai kejadian tadi. Si Polisi tersenyum geli saat dengan nyerocosnya Naruto bercerita begitu detail, saking detailnya, ia menceritakan bagaimana pesta dikediaman Kakashi yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu. Saking takutnya dipenjara.

"Sasuke?"tanya polisi.

"Ya, saya sedang membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit. Saya tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil, oleh karena itu saya ugal-ugalan. Tapi, ini daraurat, pak!" kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dan mencoba membuat alibi sekuat mungkin.

"Baik saya mengerti. Tapi, anda tetap melanggar peraturan lalu lintas," kata si polisi dengan senyum ramah. Naruto merasa dunianya susut.

Apa itu berarti ia akan dipenjara? Atau didenda? TIDAKKK!

Seorang polisi lagi menghampiri mereka berdua. "Anda tadi mengatakan nama Sasuke. Apa yang anda maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Uchiha?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya. Kedua polisi itu terlihat gemas. "Saya tidak tahu nama belakangnya," celetuknya seraya menggeleng. "Kami baru saling kenal," lanjutnya ketika kedua polisi itu menatapnya menuntut.

"Menurut catatan kami, mobil itu tercatat atas nama keluarga Uchiha Fugaku."

"Anda tidak tahu?" Si polisi bername tag Yamato itu tampak tak percaya.

"Saya orang baru di Shibuya, ttebayo! Saya orang Konoha," jelas Naruto.

Yamato mengangguk. "Dia adalah seorang pengusaha besar di Jepang. Semua orang mengenalnya. Dia yang memberikan donasi paling besar untuk proyek pembangunan resort di Shibya. Kau seharusnya mengenal pacarmu lebih jauh, young lady," dalam keadaan seperti ini Yamato masih sempat bercanda.

Tapi?

"Saya bukan pacarnya! Lagian, saya itu PRIA , ttebayo!" seru Naruto manyun. Yamato melongo mendengarnya, si polisi teman Yamato hanya terkekeh. Tadi juga ia salah kira. Bukan salah mereka sih, salah Naruto yang punya wajah seperti itu. Akan tetapi, ada baiknya. Ketegangan Naruto mereda, polisi di Shibuya tidak menyeramkan tapi ramah. Tidak seperti polisi difilm-film hollywood, polisinya kejam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru datang setengah berlari dengan sweater cokelat dan ramput kuncir nanasnya.

"Naru, bagaimana temanmu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melewati beberapa polisi yang juga berjaga didepan kamar Sasuke dirawat.

"Dia diruang IGD," kata Naruto tersenyum pahit ketika Shikamaru duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa polisi-polisi itu merepotkanmu?"

"Iya, Shika. Apa aku akan dipenjara dan mendapat denda karena mengemudi ugal-ugalan? Lalu bagaimana?" desahnya hendak menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Demi Tuhan... Dia sedang krisis keuangan! Dan bagaimana dengan kuliahnya kalau dia dipenjara ? Kushina mungkin akan menangis dua puluh satu hari penuh.

"Mendokusai. Tenang saja, aku akan menangani mereka untukmu, Naru," tukas Shikamaru menenangkan, membuat wajah Naruto kembali berseri. "Sebentar, aku akan berbicara dengan polisi-polisi itu." Shikamaru'pun beranjak.

Lalu, pemuda Nara itu mendatangi beberapa polisi yang masih berdiri melingkar. Dia terlihat sedang menegosiasikan sesuatu. Naruto terus memandangi pemuda yang bernegosiasi dengan para polisi itu. Wajah Shikamaru tampak serius, dalam penglihatan Naruto ia yakin melihat betapa tampannya pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya Kiba benar, Shikamaru itu keren," bisiknya pada diri sendiri, tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru menjabat tangan beberapa polisi diantaranya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja urusannya selesai.

"Bagaiman Shika?"

"Semuanya beres. Kau tidak usah khawatir, kau tidak dikenai sanksi apapun karena sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Lain kali, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku, kau membuatku khawatir. Mendokusai..," kata Shikamaru mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang.

Naruto nyengir. "Arigatou! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!" serunya begitu lega karena terbebas dari bayangan mengerikan sebuah sel penjara. Hii... Naruto menggigil. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ayah Shikamaru adalah kepala kepolisian Shibuya. Pemuda jenius itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ohya, kudengar temanmu itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, benarkah?"tanya pemuda Nara itu menyelidik.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto mengangguk. Ia jadi teringat kembali bagaimana keadaan Sasuke yang belum ada kabar lagi. Ia jadi semakin khawatir.

"Kau mengenalnya dari mana?" Shikmaru terlihat kurang suka melihat raut khawatir Naruto untuk orang lain.

Safir biru Naruto tertuju langsung pada iris yang terlihat malas dihadapannya. "Ceritanya panjang. Tapi, aku hanya baru mengenalnya tadi pagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia diam, tidak bertanya lagi karena melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Dia nampak sedikit pucat. Rupanya, dia belum sempat meredakan rasa kaget setelah mengalami kejadian tadi. Shikmaru melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia mencoba menenangkan. Dirangkulnya Naruto hingga menyandar dibahunya.

"Tenang, Naru. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu," katanya lembut. Terdengar asing ditelinga Naruto karena biasanya ia hanya bisa mendengar nada malas saja.

Beberapa polisi melirik kearah mereka berdua. Naruto lalu buru-buru melepaskan rangkulan Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu tampak sedikit kecewa. Sementara, Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

Untuk mencairkan suasana yang agak absurd–menurut Naruto. Ia menceritakan kejadian tadi dan bagaimana ia mengusir preman-preman itu dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai salah satu yakuza bawahan Orochimaru. Oh.. Jangan lupa pistol imajinernya.

"Thats so cool, Naru! Haha...," Shikamaru tertawa seraya bertepuk tangan dengan OOC-nya setelah mendengar cerita heroik Naruto. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto.

"Eh, cool sih cool! Tapi, itu bisa jadi bahaya untukku,ttebayo!" sentaknya marah karena Shikamaru malah tertawa bahagia atas ketakutan yang dirasakannya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka adalah salah satu geng musuh Hebi? Aku bisa diincar lalu dibunuh!" pekiknya semakin kalut karena ia baru sadar akan efek samping dari kata-katanya sendiri kepada empat preman itu.

Shikamaru menahan tawa. "Tenang, tenang– Naru. Kau hanya perlu berdoa saja," katanya sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto yang sekarang hampir mewek.

Kedatangan dokter dengan dua orang perawat mengalihkan fokus mereka berdua. Naruto dan Shikamaru belum diperbolehkan masuk. Dokter telah memberikan obat penenang. Katanya, Sasuke perlu istirahat sampai besok.

_'Sebegitu parahkah keadaan Sasuke?'_ pikiran Naruto berkecambuk._ 'Andai saja aku lebih cepat keluar menyelamatkan Sasuke, mungkin keadaannya lebih baik.'_

Selanjutnya, Naruto pun memilih untuk pulang saja karena ia besok harus kuliah pagi. Dengan diantar oleh Shikamaru, ia berdoa semoga Sasuke lekas sembuh.

.

.

**~~Akira Naru-desu~~**

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar tugas. Namun, tugas ini lebih parah dari sekedar membuat artikel atau position paper. Naruto sedang dikejar deadline untuk mengumpulkan bab lima alias isi pembahasan dari tugas skripsinya.

Sekarang, sudah bulan Januari. Naruto harus oral defense sebelum Agustus. Beasiswanya berakhir bulan Agustus. Jika tidak selesai, dia harus menambah satu semesterlagi. Dan itu mimpi buruk bagi Naruto. Ya, itu artinya Minato harus menjual kebun miliknya di bukit Konoha, sepuluh ekor babi, dua ekor kuda , plus dua ratus ayam beserta anak-anaknya untuk membiayai satu semester itu. Itupun kalau ada yang mau beli.

Meskipun demikian, sepulang dari rumah sakit Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya. Pikirannya selalu kepada Sasuke. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berganti-ganti menghampiri pikirannya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah seharusnya dia menunggu disana?

Dan sialnya, ia tak menyimpan nomor HP Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana menghubunginya?

"Siapa Uchiha Fugaku itu? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Sasuke?" bisik Naruto setelah berfikir.

Akhirnya, Naruto tergelitik untuk mencari tahu. Dibukanya internet dan diketiknya nama Uchiha Fugaku. Dan beberapa detik saja berbagai situs tertera dilaman google itu. Ia meng-klik deretan teratas. Situs itu adalah Uchiha Corporation. Website yang ditata dengan profesional dengan warna hitam sebagai tema-nya yang apik. Naruto memilih klik founder dan munculah gambar wajah Uchiha Fugaku. Pria dengan umur sekitar 50 tahun dengan pakaian jas dan dasi yang sangat rapi. Wajahnya, dingin, karismatik dan terkesan arogan. Disebuah artikel, disebutkan bahwa Fugaku membangun proyek resort di Shubiya. Di artikel lain ada gambar Fugaku dan Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku di sebut-sebut sebagai salah satu investor terbesar untuk proyek resort itu. Dia merupakan sosok miliarder yang berkelas.

Di artikel lain lagi, disebutkan bahwa Sasuke mendirikan sebuah yayasan pengembangan masyarakat bernama Tomodachi no Taka. Naruto penasaran. Dia masuk lebih dalam tahu untuk mencari tahu mengenai yayasan itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah organisasi advokasi. Organisasi yang sekarang fokus pada pembangun resort itu. Naruto manggut-manggut. Ternyata, Sasuke mempunyai prestasi yang luar biasa, disamping ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses.

"Apa mungkin orang-orang yang memukul tadi adalah bagian dari proyek resort yang dihalangi oleh yayasan Sasuke? Mungkin, Sasuke memang terlalu berani sehingga diberi pelajaran semacam itu. Tapi, bukankah invertor terbesarnya tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Masa iya, Fugaku memerintah orang-orang memukuli anaknya sendiri?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Berusaha memutar-mutar keping-keping petunjuk dikelapanya. "Ini tidak bisa diterima. Masa seorang ayah memukuli anaknya sendiri?" desahnya. Misteri itu dirasa Naruto semakin rumit. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur mini kamarnya, matanya menerawang kelangit-langit kamar. Ia bahkan tidak kuasa membayangkan ayahnya– Minato– memukulnya. Tidak pernah terbayang. Pasti sangat menyakitkan hati.

"Haaaah..," ia menghela nafas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

_'Orang-orang kaya itu hidupnya rumit.'_

Ketika akhirnya terlelap malam itu, Naruto belum tahu tahu bahwa setelah kejadian yang dialaminya dengan Sasuke akan merubah hidupnya menjadi rumit.

_._

******Akira Naru-desu~~**

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku mendengar kabar anaknya sedang berada dibawah perawatan rumah sakit. Pria itu terlihat tidak khawatir maupun panik. Ia hanya menghirup aroma kopi hitam kesukaannya dengan khitmat, seakan kabar yang didengarnya tidaklah penting sama sekali. Matanya yang tajam melihat pada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan anaknya yang sedang dipapah oleh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang.

Wajahnya tetap datar. Tidak menjunjukkan satu emosipun. Kemudian, tangannya yang besar meraih foto itu, membawanya kedalam kantung jas nya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia melirik kearah dua orang anak buahnya dan berkata.

"Bawa Uzumaki Naruto kehadapanku besok!" Titahnya mutlak menuai anggukan kompak dari kedua anak buahnya. Fugaku'pun berlalu dari ruangan kantornya.

_'Rupanya kau telah berani menantangku, Sasuke,'_ batinnya.

.

.

**~~ Akira Naru-desu~~**

**.**

**.**

Ketika bangun tidur, Naruto merasa seperti sedang ada yang mengawasi. Sambil berusaha tetap tenang, dia buka jendela apartemennya pelan-pelan. Dari atas, dia lihat ada mobil yang sedang parkir di depan parkiran apartementnya. Seperti fobia, Naruto mereasa itu mobil milik musuhnya Sasuke. Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap di apartemen saja dan tidak kemana-mana. Dia ingin menenangkan diri dari kejutan aneh di akhir pekan ini.

Sisi lainnya ia ingin menengok Sasuke. Akan tetapi, mungkin tidak saat ini. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku, kalau-kalau ternyata ia sedang menjenguk anaknya. Rasanya, Fugaku bukanlah seseorang yang enak untuk diajak berbicara atau apapun. Terlebih, dia tidak mau urusannya menjadi lebih runyam.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membaca buku dan menonton film terbaru bersama Kiba saja. Beberapa lembar buku telah ia baca. Tetapi, sulit bagi Naruto untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Arghh! Kuso! Kenapa aku terus kepikiran orang itu sih?" kutuknya merasa aneh karena ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dalam pikirannya. Beberapa kali timbul perasaan ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Ada apa denganku, ttebayo?!" tanyanya pusing sendiri.

Tak lama HP-nya berbunyi. Shikamaru menelepon. Naruto mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

/"Naru, kamu harus melihat koran hari ini."/

"Memangnya ada apa Shika?" tanya Naruto dengan kerutan pada dahinya pertanda bingung.

/"Fotomu ada disana. Dan lihatlah berita yang mereka sampaikan,/" kata Shikamaru terdengar sangat khawatir.

"A-apa? Kamu serius?"

Sontak Naruto berlari keluar ruangan. Diambilnya koran itu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia membaca halaman yang menjadi hot news. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat fotonya sedang memapah Sasuke di Queen street.

"Ini gila!" Raungnya. Bukan karena ia melihat fotonya, ia shock. Tapi, karena ternyata saat itu ada orang yang melihat dan memotret mereka tanpa memberi pertolongan.

Sialan!

"Shika, kamu harus menolongku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Tenang Naru. Jangan khawatir. Itu tak lain adalah kerjaan paparazi. Kamu tahu'kan? Nama Sasuke sekarang sedang naik karena kasusnya menentang pembangunan proyek resort itu. Sekarang, dia sedang menjadi sasaran berita," kata Shikamaru menenangkan. "Masyarakat akan tahu bahwa semua yang ada disana dilebih-lebihkan," lanjutnya ketika Naruto hanya diam.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kepalanya mendadak pusing, seperti berputar-putar.

"Naru? Nar–"

**Tut Tut Tut.**

Kiba yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan Naruto, tampak cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang seperti kehilangan nyawa. Ia menghapiri sahabatnya.

"Nar, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. Namun, pemuda pirang itu tak bereaksi. Kiba hanya melihat tatapan kosong Naruto, ia semakin cemas. Kemudian, dibawanya Naruto duduk dikursi lobi. Ia mengambil koran yang terpegang erat ditangan Naruto kemudian ia membacanya.

HAH?!

SASUKE UCHIHA 'BERTEMAN' DENGAN SEORANG YAKUZA.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu kemudian melanjutkan membaca. Disana juga dikabarkan bahwa pemuda pirang yang memapah Sasuke itu adalah tak lain kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, si Yakuza pirang.

"Naru...," lirih Kiba prihatin. Ia memijat pundak Naruto, sehingga membuat sahabatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Kenapa harus aku, Kib?" bisik Naruto tercekat terasa dunianya jungkir balik.

Kiba menghela nafas. Ia juga terlalu terkejut ketika Naruto ada di surat kabar. Terlebih, ini terlalu mendadak dan ekstrim. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tepatnya, ia bingung apa yang sedang terjadi menimpa sahabatnya itu.

Diam.

Kiba mencoba berkata, "Mungkin karena kamu seorang pria."

Naruto menoleh bingung. "Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

Kiba menelan ludah. "Sejujurnya Naru, aku tidak tahu mengenai mengapa kamu dikatakan seorang Yakuza, " katanya terhenti sebentar, "tapi, jika kau bertanya kenapa Sasuke digosipkan adalah kekasihmu. Maka jawabannya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang gay," lanjutnya.

Naruto melotot.

"Jika kamu bertanya aku tahu dari mana. Jujur saja, setelah kemarin aku mengobrol denganmu aku segera mencari tahu tentang Uchiha itu. Yeah– aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Dan kau tahu? Dia adalah anak seorang konglomerat Jepang," cicitnya menjelaskan terasa sangat menakjubkan.

Naruto masih diam. Ia tahu tentang itu, sehingga ia tak berkomentar.

"Dan mengenai kenapa semua orang tahu bahwa ia gay, karena ia pernah memutuskan sebuah pertunangan dengan seorang wanita dengan alasan ia mencintai seorang pria," katanya lagi memberikan informasi yang membuat Naruto semakin jantungan.

"Kami-sama.." Naruto mendesah, lalu mengigit bibir.

"Jangan khawatir sobat. Kamu harus menjunjukkan sikap tenang untuk menjunjukkan bahwa berita itu tidaklah benar." Kali ini, Kiba terdengar bijaksana. "Aku akan selalu membantumu. Maaf Naru, tapi aku harus segera ke kampus. Dosen bimbinganku meminta deadline. Hati-hati, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku," pamitnya kemudian melambai kearah Naruto setelah ia mengacak rambut halus pirang itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Oke. Arigato Kiba. Kamu memang sahabatku yang baik."

Kiba pun nyengir.

.

.

Naruto menata bukunya, lalu berjalan menuju lift. Rencananya, ia akan mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam dari Ten Ten, teman sekelasnya yang juga kebetulan satu apartemen namun letaknya 4 tingkat dibawah kamarnya. Naruto keluar dari lift itu dan seketika ia terkejut. Ada dua laki-laki betrubuh besar menggunakan jas hitam juga kaca mata hitam menghadangnya– berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ohayo.. Uzumaki-san. Bisakah kau ikut dengan kami?"

"Siapa kalinan?!"

"Ikut saja dengan kami," kata salah satu dari pria itu memaksa, membuat Naruto sedikit gemetar karena suaranya yang besar dan serak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Siapa kalian? Pergi!"

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk kompak. "Maaf jika kamu tidak mau. Kami akan menggunakan cara ini."

Mereka membekap Naruto, menutup mulutnya dengan kain. Naruto rupanya dibius. Pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur dan rasa kantuk dan pusing yang dahsyat menyerangnya. Naruto akhirnya pingsan. Namun, sebelum ia pingsan ia sayup-sayup mendengar salah satu pria itu berbicara.

"Beritahu Fugaku-sama, bahwa kita sudah membawanya."

Dua laki-laki itu membopong Naruto kedalam mobil. Ironisnya, tak ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**Hehe... Apa ini termasuk apdet kilat? #ngarep**

**Yah... Untuk sekarang segini aja dulu. Maaf yang mengharapkan adanya adegan SasuNaru di chap ini ditunda sepenuhnya. Hoho.. **

**Gak tau lagi pengen nonjolin ShikaNaru. **

**But, jangan khawatir main pair tetep favorit kita SasuNaru dongs!**

**Yosh, segitu aja dulu. Mudah-mudahan tiga hari kedepan Kira bisa apdet fic ini lagi. Sekedar info, lepiku yang lagi diservis masih sebulan lagi. Itu artinya kelanjutan fic yang lain masih harus nunggu sebulan lagi. Hohohoo... Gomen!**

Balasan riview:

Kuro to Shiroi : Hhooho... Betul! Sekarang jarang banget Shika rebutan ma Sasuke. Kebanyakan Gaara. Jadi, Kira munculin deh tuh. Soalnya, suka juga sih sama ShikaNaru. Hoho..

Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih rivinya.

Haerpaairiry: Oke ini udah di next saaayyyy... :D mksih rivinya...

Sasu-chan si Uke Naru : Oh makasih deh cha kalo kamu suka. Berarti cukup ya segini, walaupun banyaaaaak banget yang melenceng. Seperti chap ini saja contohnya. Kagak ada di skrip kamu. Hohoh...

Sama-sama. Makasih juga skripnya yang enak.

Sip.. Pasti lanjut sampe tamat ko.

Mel : Huum Kira emang sengaja bikin yang seringan mungkin biar apdetnya cepet n gak banyak mikir. Hoho.. Makasih udah rivi n bilang fic ini ga ngebosenin. #terharu

Bisa req ko. Tapi, di publish n apdetnya gak jamin. Soalnya tergantung cerita dri skrip yang dikirim. Soalnya, otak kira terbatas jadi yaa sebisanya aja... heheh..

Loly : Oke dilanjut. Iya, segi empat antara sasunarushikakiba.

Aih, suka sama saya? Err.. Kira masih normal. Suka cowok #ditabok

Canda deh... Hahaha..

Sip, dilanjut pasti. Makasi udah rivi..

Hanazawa Kay: Tetep dongs.. SasuNaru itu kan polepel.. hoho... Mkaasih udah rivi.. XD

Yun Ran Liviandra : Hhohoho... Jiah.. Bisa aja jeng ini... Ko fic aneh gini bisa buat jatuh cintrong sih? #pegang idung.. mkasih udah suka, mdh2n chap ini gak ngecewain ya.

Apa ini termasuk apdet kilat? O.o

LemonTea07: Hohoh.. Iya makasih sarannya.. sangat membatu... duh duh, kekurangan Kira emang typonya suka parah n tidak tau aturan EYD.. heheh...

Diksi juga jadi masalah Kira.. Mklum ya, indonesia tuh nilainya gak pernah bagus.. #curcol..

Makasih rivinya.

S.N: Iya aduh maaf soal typo.. soalnya Kira suka males baca ulang n ngedit.. heheh...

Makasih udah suka.. n riview..

Mrs. Tara Fujitatsu : ini udah dilanjut saay.. makasih udah baca n rivi... :'D

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo sampe skrang nulis pen name yang unik ini begitu sulit... #lapkeringet. Aduh fic abal ini dibilang keren? #idungkembangkempis.. ah bisa aja jeng ini... #bulshing..

Yaaa.. Pertanyaan jeng disini akan terjawab semua.. hohoh.. mkasih udah rivi...

Dhiya chan: eeeehh ada omaa dhi.. :'D Helloooo omaaaa?

Yosh... dilanjut nih...

Sopo dulu dong, Naruuuu-chaaaaaan! Keren kan tuh aksi heroiknya? #padahal refleks

Ga ada tuh uke yang bisa nyelamatin semenya dari 4 preman kaya Naru milikku! #dihajar.. disini sasu-teme emang cemen! Masa iya ditolongin sama uke terus tepar gitu aja sama preman ecek-ecek gitu? #woy elu yang bikin cerita..

Hoho.. makasih udah rivi... :*

RaraRyanFuoshiSN: Oke ini next say... Disini pertanyaanmu udah kejawab kan? Heheh... Ugh, bagi penggemar ShikaKiba kayanya kudu disiapin ati deh buat sakit ati.. hoho.. soalnya Shika suka Naru..

Makasih udah rivi.. XD

Yummy: Makasih atas pujiannya... #nahanbusungdada.. ha

Naru kan emang gimanaaaa gitu ya? Bikin gemeeeessss! XD Jadi mklum kalo dikira gadis tomboy.. hoho..

Pertanyaannya udah kejawab ya di chap ini.. mksih rivinya...

.

.

**Akhir kata..**

**Jangan lupa riview..**

**Jaa nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, TYPOS,DLL**

**LOVE in Shibuya By Akira Naru-desu**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca! ^^,

.

.

Sinar matahari menyoroti mansion yang terlihat begitu mewah. Rumah itu adalah satu-satunya rumah yang berada dibukit. Naruto yang masih belum sadar diturunkan dari mobil dan didudukan ke sofa mansion itu.

Tak lama, langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu, seorang pria bersurai hitam duduk di sofa, persis didepan Naruto yang masih tergeletak. Orang yang memakai piyama biru dongker itu memandangi wajah Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Naruto pelan-pelan mulai membuka matanya. Menampakan iris biru yang memukau. Pemuda itu tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rupanya, ia sedang menyesuaikan dirinya dari obat bius yang secara perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Konichiwa," kata laki-laki setengah baya itu datar. Naruto kaget. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Meskipun demikian spontan pemuda itu menjawab. "Konichiwa," lirihnya masih terdengar lemah.

Lalu, sambil menggisik-gisikan matanya, Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum terbangun disiang itu.

Dan?

Dia ingat sekarang!

Dia bertemu dua orang laki-laki misterius dan mereka membekapnya. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, dilihatnya laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Fugaku?" bisik Naruto pelan sekali. Namun karena mansion itu hening, Fugaku pun mendengarnya.

"Hn?" Fugaku bergumam dengan nada tanya. Sebuah gumaman yang menurut Naruto tidak perlu dijawab. Karena jujur saja, ia tidak tahu artinya. Oke– ada yang tahu artinya Hn?

Namun Naruto tidak peduli. Dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan laki-laki yang menyuruh orang membekapnya. "Apa maumu? Dimana aku? Untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?" tanyanya beruntun dengan nada penuh selidik kepada pria paruh baya berwajah angkuh didepannya.

"Hn. Pertanyaanmu banyak. Baik. Akan ku jawab satu persatu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan kamu ada di rumahku," jawabnya dengan intonasi yang datar, namun bagaimanapun Naruto bisa menangkap binar hangat dimata oniks itu.

Naruto melihat kesekeliling. Dia kaget sekaligus takjub dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tempat yang ia lihat begitu mewah dan antik disaat yang bersamaan. Ia melihat ada satu jus jeruk dan kopi hitam di meja hadapannya. Ia yakin, jus jeruk itu disiapkna khusus untuknya. Tapi, Naruto masih marah karena perlakuan dua orang tadi.

"Apakah anda bermaksud jahat kepadaku?"

"Hn? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan tenang seraya memegang segelas kopi ditangannya.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto yakin. " Karena anda menggunakan cara kasar itu. Kenapa anda membekap aku?"

Fugaku mendengus. "Dua pengawalku itu memang kasar," katanya sama sekali tidak terdengar nada menyesal didalamnya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Hn. Minumlah dulu jus ini, Naruto. Kau masih terlihat lelah," tawar Fugaku baik hati.

Mana mungkin Naruto bisa minum setelah dibekap dengan bius. Selain itu, dia juga takut kalau-kalau di minuman itu terdapat racun atau obat bius yang lainnya. Naruto memandang jus itu dengan dingin. Dia tidak meminumnya.

Oh..! Jangan bercanda!

Uchiha Fugaku berdiri dan memandang kearah lukisan laut biru yang terpampang megah didepannya. "Kau tahu? Zaman sekarang telah banyak berubah," kata Fugaku mulai berbicara.

Naruto mendengarkan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama. Tak ada orang lain. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Dulu, ketika seorang pria menyukai seorang pria adalah sebuah hal yang salah. Tentu saja, sekarang pun masih sama. Namun, bedanya adalah reaksi semua orang terhadap itu. Mencintai sesama jenis untuk sekarang terlihat sesuatu yang biasa saja," kata Fugaku panjang lebar yang tidak dimengerti sama sekali oleh Naruto kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi, Naruto yakin ia seperti melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dalam sosok Fugaku. Tentu saja karena mereka ayah dan anak, pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Fugaku menatap Naruto tajam. Sedikitnya, Naruto terkesiap.

"Tapi, selalu ada pro dan kontra atas segala pemikiran terhadap masalah itu," katanya berhenti sebentar, "dan yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah reaksi orang-orang yang kontra," lanjutnya dingin.

Naruto semkin dibuat bingung oleh Fugaku. Dia tetap diam. Hatinya masih dongkol terhadap dua orang suruhan Fugaku tadi, selebihnya ia tak tahu harus membalas perkataan Fugaku dengan apa.

"Ketahuilah, ketika orang-orang kontra itu bereaksi maka bukanlah hal yang tak mungkin mereka melakukan hal yang eksrtim. Seperti..," Fugaku menggantungkan kata-katanya. Lalu, memandang kembali Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya yang angkuh.

Naruto menelan ludahnya– merasa tegang dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Fugaku.

"Tidak akan segan menghancurkan orang itu, dengan sehancur-hancurnya."

Deg!

Wajah Fugaku sangat mengerikan. Naruto dibuat merinding oleh pimpinan Uchiha Corp itu.

Naruto tak paham maksud perkataan Fugaku. Dia mulai gelisah. "Saya tidak mengerti apa maksud anda, Uchiha-san," kata Naruto akhirnya. Sementara, Fugaku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tak berekspresi. "Sejujurnya, saya juga tidak peduli. Dan tidak mau tahu tentang masalah anda

itu," sambungnya.

"Hn." Fugaku bergumam seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali. "Tapi kau adalah akktor penting untuk masalah itu," ucapnya begitu absurd ditelingan Naruto.

Hening..

Naruto nampak tak memperdulikan ucapan Fugaku. Ia sibuk melihat ke sekeliling dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanyanya akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu.

Fugaku menoleh kepada Naruto dan tersenyum tipis nan mengejek. "Jangan kau khawatirkan kekasihmu. Anak nakal memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman."

"Apa maksud anda? Saya bukan kekasih Sasuke!" Protes Naruto.

Dengusan Fugaku terdengar keras. "Hn. Melihatmu sekarang seperti melihat anak kecil menyembunyikan eskrim. Padahal, mulutnya berlumuran cokelat."

"Saya serius. Saya bukan kekasih Sasuke, asal anda tahu Uchiha-san. Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya kemarin!"

"Uzumaki.., aku terlalu tua untuk ditipu,"

"Apa maksud anda? Saya serius saya bukan kekasih Sasuke!"

Wajah Fugaku menjadi berubah kaku. Dia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pas di depan wajah Naruto yang gembil. Uchiha Fugaku mencari kebohongan di mata pemuda manis di hadapannya berusa memporak-porandakan keberaniannya. "Begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Y-ya..," jawab Naruto dengan gemetar.

Lalu?

"Hahahah...," sontak, Uchiha Fugaku tertawa, sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Sesuatu yang langka jikalau salah satu pelayan disana melihat sang majikan sedang tertawa lepas. Mereka mungkin berpikir, hujan badai akan segera tiba.

Selanjutnya, Fugaku berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Ikutlah denganku!" perintahnya.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengikutinya. Menyusuri mansion yang maha luas dan megah itu.

.

.

Naruto kaget bukan main. Ruangan itu begitu indah, tak terkatakan. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang menganggumkan. Di langit-langit ruangan itu, ada lukisan langit biru tanpa awan. Pemandangan laut terhampar didepan mata. Rupanya, mansion ini terletak di bukit menghadap laut Shibuya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Naruto sontak kaget dan tercengang.

Tapi..

Terdapat foto dirinya di ruangan itu. Besar dan megah karena diberi pigura emas. Fotonya ketika sedang duduk di halte bus seraya tersenyum. Di dinding-dinding yang lain, terdapat foto dirinya dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Semua tentang Naruto. Ruangan itu bagaikan sebuah halaman yang khusus tentang dirinya.

Ya.. Di Ruangan itu– tepanya di dinding, dipenuhi foto dirinya dengan beragam ekspresi dan aktifitas.

Ada foto Naruto bersama Kiba ketika memilih pisang di Kagemart dua tahu yang lalu– Naruto tahu persis. Foto Naruto sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya di Kampus US (Universitas Shibuya). Foto Naruto yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan dengan mata yang sembab. Foto dia sedang cemberut. Bahkan terdapat foto dirinya sedang berlari bersama Shikamaru karena terlambat bersama– minggu lalu.

Dan yang paling membuat Naruto merinding adalah terdapat foto dirinya sedang memasak di aparetemennya, Ame House bersama Kiba.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Di ruangan itu, terdapat ratusan foto Naruto setiap saat. Seperti sebuah diary. Naruto berjalan berkeliling. Dia seakan tidak percaya.

Setelah berputar-putar Naruto merasa bingung.

_'A-astaga! Bagaimana foto ini bisa didapatka, ttebayo! Jangan-jangan seperti yang Kiba katakan, ini juga kerjaan paparazi,'_ benaknya berspekulasi yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal.

Fugaku diam dan terkekeh pelan. "Terlalu indah bukan untuk jadi seorang kekasih?" katanya.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku tidak percaya ini. Dari mana anda bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini, Uchiha-san?" Naruto tercekat dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hn. Bukan aku, tapi Sasuke."

HAH?!

"S-Sasuke?!"

"Hn. Sasuke sudah mengetahui dirimu sejak pertama kau menginjakkan kaki ke Shibuya, Uzumaki."

Naruto tertegun. "Apa?! Itu berarti empat tahun yang lalu, ttebayo! Jangan bercanda!"Serunya sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku singkat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Sasuke mencintaimu," jawab Fugaku lagi.

Sekali lagi, jantung Naruto seperti dihantam petir. "Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan, kami baru berbicara beberapa jam kemarin," ujar Naruto masih untuk sulit percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Duduklah," kata Fugaku setengah menawarkan setengah memerintah.

Naruto menurut. Dia duduk di sofa putih bersih yang ada diruangan itu. Tercium semerbak aroma citrus di sekitar sofa itu. Ia mengenal bau ini. Baunya seperti parfum yang sering ia gunakan. Mau tidak mau Naruto kembali merinding.

"Lihatlah, Uzumaki. Semua ini adalah koleksi Sasuke. Apa kurang bukti yang kutunjukkan tentang keseriusan anak itu terhadapmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Uchiha-san. Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku sebelum kemarin."

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang melarangnya. Sasuke terikat perjanjian denganku. Terlalu beresiko jika dia mendekatimu," kata Fugaku serius dan terus terang.

"Resiko apa?" Hati Naruto berdegup.

"Kamu seorang pria."

Jelas, alasan itu masuk akal. Naruto juga sekarang mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Fugaku tadi sebelum ia melihat potret dirinya di ruangan ini. Akhirnya dia diam. Otaknya beputar keras, mencoba berlari mengejar perasaannya yang penuh amarah. Ia mencoba memahami perasaan Sasuke yang harus memendam perasaannya selama empat tahun.

"Orang-orang kontra di Shibuya mungkin lebih besar jumlahnya dengan orang-orang pro. Jika aku mengizinkan Sasuke bersamamu maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan dukungan dari mereka. Pernyataan Sasuke tentang dirinya adalah seorang gay pun telah membuat karirku menjadi senator mengalami krisis. Beruntungnya, mereka tak mendapatkan bukti Sasuke bersama seorang pria, sehingga aku dapat berkilah," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan tenang.

Fakta yang terlupakan oleh Naruto bahwa Fugaku Uchiha adalah seorang senator (DPR).

"Jadi, anda melarang Sasuke mendekatiku karena alasan itu?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengerti alasannya. Karena, itu merupakan alasan yang sangat logis. Namun, yang membuat Naruto heran adalah bukan karena alasannya. Tapi, sikap Fugaku terhadap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pria itu seperti tak kaget dan tak mempermasalahkannya. Justru, tidak seperti porang kontra. Buktinya, pria itu membiarkan anaknya terus menjadi stalker dirinya. Dan tahu persis apa isi hati anaknya. Sikapnya pun terhadapnya tidak buruk, bahkan sangat baik untuk pria dingin dan angkuh macam Fugaku.

"Jadi, Sasuke sendiri yang mengambil gambar ini?" Naruto memilih bertanya hal itu. Karena, ia merasa sudah cukup dengan penjelasan Fugaku.

"Sasuke selalu membawa kameranya kemana-mana untuk mendapatkan foto-fotomu setiap saat. Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk kuliah di US daripada di Harvard. Sasuke juga selalu mematau blogmu. Setiap hari, dia selalu menantikan update terbarumu. Atau dia memerintah anak buahnya untuk menjagamu ketika ia tidak bisa berada disekitarmu. Kau menjadi obsesi bagi Sasuke. Apapun tentangmu dia selalu menginginkannya."

Naruto speechless. Rasa haru muncul bergelung-gelung di hatinya. Seperti ombak, silih berganti membasahi hatinya yang kering. Dia hampir menangis terharu.

_'Benarkah?'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Sulit dipercaya. Benarkah ada seseorang yang selalu memantaunya setiap saat? Ada orang yang begitu setia mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi dan menjadi bayangan yang tak tampak? Seseorang yang selalu melindunginya dengan cinta dan tak pernah menyentuhnya? Bahkan tak berani menampakkan wajahnya?

Sungguh.. Itu lebih dari yang telah Hinata lakukan kepadanya, dulu.

Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang membuatnya berdesir dan memaksanya pulang bersama. Pemuda yang sangat tampan yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam, namun telah berhasil membuat dirinya bersalah karena tidak tahu.

Muncul kepedihan dihati Naruto. Pedih itu bukan karena kasih yang tak sampai, pedih itu bukan karena perbedaan status dan kesamaan gender, pedih karena ia tidak tahu bahwa selama empat tahun ada yang begitu setia mencintainya dari jauh. Menyesakkan.

"Hubunganku dan Sasuke sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu merasa tidak perlu lagi melakukan pengorbanan demi menjaga citraku. Sasuke merasa dia harus berwujud di hadapanmu. Sasuke harus bisa menyentuhmu. Tidak dengan batin, tapi dengan fisik. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk muncul di depanmu, Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Fugaku panjang lebar sehingga terdengar seperti bukan dirinya yang dikenal irit bicara. Fugaku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi ia tak keberatan berbicara panjang lebar dengan pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Begitu ya," bisik Naruto yang masih kehilangan suaranya. Tetapi, ia penasaran. Tidak mungkin dirinya jauh-jauh dibawa ke Mansion Uchiha hanya untuk melihat foto-foto dirinya. Pasti ada hal yang lain. Maka, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada ayah dari Sasuke itu.

"Apa mau anda Uchiha-san?" tanyanya mulai curiga dengan semua ini.

"Jika kamu mencintai Sasuke, bagiku tidak masalah. Tidak masalah jika kamu seorang pria. Itu hidup kalian. Namun, aku hanya meminta satu syarat, untukmu. Kau berpura-puralah sebagai seorang wanita. Kalian menikah dengan statusmu sebagai wanita. Setelah itu, kalian hidup bersama berdua. Mansion ini atas nama Sasuke sehingga bisa menjadi milikmu juga."

Sebuah tawaran yang tidak pernah diduga Naruto sebelumnya dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang angkuh. Baginya, lebih baik ditinggal kawin Hinata dari pada harus memalsukan dirinya menjadi seorang wanita. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki merasa terinjak. Dari pada ia memakai wig kemana-mana dengan dress sebagai pakaiannya, lebih baik ia menikah dengan Shikamaru saja.

"Uchiha-san..., anda terlalu berharap," kata Naruto dingin.

"Hn. Kamu setuju dengan tawaranku?" tanya Fugaku langsung.

"Tidak. Aku memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Aku akan berada di Shibuya beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan pulang ke Konoha. Aku akan hilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menghadiahkan Mansion ini, anda juga bisa puas dengan semua keinginan anda," tukas Naruto mantap. Dan sejujurnya, walaupun ia simpati dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti ia gay. Ia normal.

"Naruto Uzumaki..., kamu tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke," kata Fugaku dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu. Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin," balas Naruto cepat.

"Tapi tidak mudah untuk Sasuke."

Naruto tertegun. Benarkah tidak mudah bagi Sasuke? Tentu saja, untuk apa Sasuke bertahan selama empat tahun kalau ia mudah melupakannya?

Naruto menggeleng. Kepanyanya mendadak sakit, begitu pula dengan hatinya yang terasa perih. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Adakah pilihan lain?" Ada serat-serat yang menyesakkan ketika ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Ada. Katakan pada Sasuke bahwa kamu tidak mencintainya sehingga ia tidak akan mencintaimu lagi."

Batin Naruto semakin tertekan. Ia menyadari bahwa ada tunas kekaguman dan simpati di hatinya yang mulai bersemi.

Tapi..

"Baik. Aku pilihan kedua."

Fugaku terlihat tidak suka. Rahangnya mengeras. Sebagian dirinya kesal kepada kekeraskepalaan Naruto yang pastinya kan berefek pada tersakitinya anaknya. Tapi, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Bagaimanapun yang diputuskan Naruto adalah sebuah kebenaran. Juga, menguntungkan nama baik Uchiha.

"Hn. Kamu harus ingat bahwa kamu harus konsisten dengan pilihanmu. Jika tidak, kamu akan berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku," kata Fugaku mengancam dengan aura Uchihanya yang membuat semua orang merinding– termasuk Naruto.

.

.

**~~Akira Naru-desu~~**

Dua hari kemudian...

Seorang perempuan muda memasuki kamar 881 di Shibuya state Hospital. Ia mengenakan rok pendek warna hijau dan hodie warna hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Cantik.

"Hei, outoto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa perempuan itu sambil menaruh bunga di bangku sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terbaring. Mukanya lebih segar. Sikunya diperban kecil. Ada bekas-bekas luka pada wajahnya yang kini terlihat samar.

"Hn."

Perempuan itu memutar matanya ketika sang adik hanya menanggapinya cuek. "Kau benar-benar mau cari mati, outoto."

"Sudahlah Nee-san. Jangan lagi kau debat lagi keputusanku," katanya malas. Ia menatap tak minat kembaran Itachi dihadapannya itu, namanya Izanami. Kakak Sasuke selain Itachi yang kini tinggal bersama ibunya di Suna. Sedangkan, dirinya dan Izanami tinggal di mansion megah Uchiha bersama sang ayah.

"Kamu mungkin sudah tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi, Suke. Tindakanmu itu bodoh. Kamu bisa membunuh karakter Tou-san. Itu tidak baik untuk bisnis dan karier Tou-san sebagai senator."

"Aku sudah menahan diri selama empat tahun, Nee-san. Aku tidak mendekati Naruto, tapi Tou-san juag tidak menepati janjinya. Tou-san mulai serakah!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit keras karena ia tak suka bila ada seseorang yang mengatur hidupnya lagi, apalagi itu untuk urusan Naruto. Tidak terima kasih. Naruto itu harus jadi miliknya, ia sudah bersabar selama ini tidak mengejar Naruto. Tapi, sekarang ia tak bisa diam diri. Naruto takut dimilikki orang lain.

Oh tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun, benak Sasuke.

"Tou-san tidak serakah Sasuke!" Bentak Izanami karena ia tak terima sang ayah yang begitu ia sayangi dikatai anaknya sendiri.

"Terbaik?" Sasuke mencibir. "Jangan bercanda. Maksudmu dengan membangun resort di tempat yang menjadi paru-paru Shibuya? Aku pikir kau tidak bodoh, Nee-san. Bagaimana jadinya kota ini jika hutannya berganti dengan sebuah resort?"

Izanami terdiam, tapi ia tetap akan membela ayahnya. "Hutan di Jepang masih banyak, Sas. Di Shibuya tidak hanya satu."

"Hn. Dan ayah kita membangun di daerah hutan yang paling luas. Aku...," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. "Jam berapa ini?" Pemuda incaran gadis Shibuya itu tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

"Jam empat sore. Ada apa?" Izanami menjawab dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku mau keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah sembuh."

"Kau mau menguntit Naruto lagi?" tanya Izanami tak percaya. "Kamu mulai idiot, Suke. Kejeniusanmu hilang begitu saja. Kamu seperti seorang yang sakit jiwa."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke nampak tak peduli. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Percuma kau menemuinya, outoto. Tou-san sudah bertemu dengan Naruto."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. "Apa?!" Wajahnya yang biasa datar berganti dengan raut terkejut matanya menatap Izanami tajam. Kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti sekarang, Izanami pasti dengan senang hati memotretnya. Lucu sekali. Biasanya adiknya yang satu ini hanya berwajah datar. Tentu saja ia ia bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu yang bisa merubah ekspresi wajah pada adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Tou-san menemui Naruto? Kapan dia menemuinya? Aarggh! Dia mengacaukan segalanya!" Raung Sasuke panik seperti bukan dirinya.

"Itulah ayah kita. Kamupun tak bisa menjadi lawannya. Lihat perbuatan ayah kepadamu. Anak sendiripun dipukuli," kata Izanami penuh sayang. Dia tidak tega melihat adik satu-satunya yang begitu ia sayangi terluka.

"Kapan Tou-san bertemu Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kamu tahu?"

"Ebisu, pesuruh ayah yang memberi tahuku. Dia yang mengantar Naruto pulang dari Mansion kita," katanya menjawab.

Sasuke semakin geram. Dahinya mengernyit. Dia tetap berjalan, namun tidak menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" tanya Izanami bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku harus keluar," jawabnya sedikit mendesis.

"Jangan gila! Mana mungkin rumah sakit mengizinkan kamu pulang?" Izanami berusaha menahan Sasuke.

"Nee-san urus semuanya," kata Sasuke seenaknya memerintah kakaknya. Ia pun lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan kondisinya yang belum stabil. Ia hanya ingin menemui Naruto saja. Izanami kehilangan kata-kata melihat pola tingkah adik semata wayangnya. Sasuke semakin menjauh dan Izanami hanya bisa pasrah.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja, adikku akan bereaksi."

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

Balasan Riview:

Harukichi ajibana

Makasih rivinya.. Iya, ribet. Padahal udah sekuat tenaga (?) dibikin simple. Ho.. Yosh! Semangat!

Harpaairiry

Disini jawaban atas pertanyaannya.. XD smoga, kejawab yaaa... mksih udah rivi...

Yun Ran Livianda

Ahaha... Iya, jeng... XD udah ah .. jeng aja.. Daripada dipanggil emak kan? XD

Iya, aku juga kecewa gak ada sasunarunya... #lha? Kan elu yang bikin cerita

Rating M? Oh... Noooo,,, saya ndak bisaaa... XD

Iya. Ini tiga hari pan? Janjinya dipenuhin ya... hhohoo...

Infaramona

Aih... pas ketawanya ga ada yang liat kan? Errr...

Oke, syukur deh ternyata ada yang kehibur sam fik kagak jelas ini... #terharu T.T

Zen Ikkika

Ha-ah... prediksinya hampir benaaaaar... XD Yupz, emang paparazi tuh kerjaannya bikin oang kesel..

Mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan pada benakmu... #halahbahasanya

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

Errrr... Kira masih bingung ung,, buat nyingkat pen name ini? Kkhukhu-chan? Atau bayo-chwan? XD

Ada. Tuh paparazi emang nguntilin Sasuke. Dan di chap ini akan di pecahkan (?) misterinya. Hohoho..

Trisna

Makasih udah bilang keren pake sekali... #idungterbang ke poon kelapa

Siap ini dilanjutt..XD

Dhiya chan

Laaah... apa kurangnya dengan panggilan Oma? Apakah jeng dhi gak tau kalo tuh panggilan keramat n unyu buanget? #geleng-geleng.. Padahal oma itu ebih keren dibanding megan fox :P

Siapa yang pacarnya oma? O.O #horor

Soal yang mukulin sasu itu masih dalam proses misteri (?). Pokoknya tunggu kejutan yang tidak mengejutkan dariku.. #plakkk.. Eh,, sasu kan lagi ga fit, jadi belum bisa beraksi didepan Naru-chan.. :3

Noh disini mungkin pertanyaan oma sedikit terjawab.. XD

Ini update kurang cepet gimana hayo? Hhoho...

Req apaan omaaa? Tapi, sebelum itu apdet dulu The Mummy.. :p daku sampe sekarat nunggu tuh fik apdet.. ha..

0706

Oke dilanjut! :D

Mel

Naru gak diapa-apain kan? #watados

Nah tuh Sasuke tau juga... makanya dia streess.. Hohoho..

Loly

Syukurlah kalo terbaya. Btw berapa terbayarnya? #plak.

Mudah-mudah disini terbayar juga ya? O.0

Maksih.. padahal fik ini ngasal banget.. T.T

Sasu-chan si Uke Naru

Makasi-makasi...

Haha.. emang nih kira ngawur banget sama skrip kamu. Tapi, ga apa2kan? Yang penting akhir sama sasu yang obsesinya ketauan? XD

LemonTea07

Adeeeuuh.. Itu sih gede kalo buat Kira... dapet nilai 88? Kira sujud syukur.. Hahah..

Tapi sampai kapanpun gak bakal nyampe... soalnya, ga ada mata kuliah bahasa indonesia.. ada juga mata kuliah bahasa tubuh pasien.. XD

Iya. Kekayaan Naru ya segitu. Namanya juga petani di desa kecil konoha.. XD

Makasih udah bilang keren.. tapi emang beneran nih, belibet banget.. hahah...

Arigato..

Himawari wia

Oh... syukur deh ada yang suka juga... #adatemen

Sip.. ini dilanjut say..

Hanazawa kay

Hehe... Iya mudah-mudahan cepet tuh lepi... kalo engga, nanti deh kira usahain ngetik dilepi ini...

Vianycka Hime

Iya... Tapi, sekarang Yaoi ShikaNaru itu jarang.. Padahal Kira suka.. tehehe..

Aih.. mksih mau setia padaku... T.T #BUKANSAMAELUKIRA

Disengaja bikin teme cemen.. haha... Kan, jarang-jarang tuh.. hoho

Oke dilanjut... :D

**Segitu aja dulu ah.. Semoga masih ada yang suka denga fik ini. Heheh.. **

**SasuNarunya masih belum nongol ya? Hhoho.. **

**Chap depan bakalan maen bareng deh mereka.. hoho..**

**Terakhir..**

**Berkenan memberi riview?**

**Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Izanami adalah kakak kembar Itachi. Wajah mereka sangat mirip. Memiliki mata oniks khas Uchiha dan tanda lahir pada wajahnya. Yang membedakan diantara mereka hanya gender dan rambut saja. Jika Itachi mempunyi rambut lurus maka Izanami bergelombang. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan anggun. Keanggunan yang diwariskan ibunya.

Sifat Izanami juga sama seperti Itachi. Yaitu, sama-sama mempunyai sifat brother complex.

"Sampai sini saja, Nee-san. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Sasuke keluar dari mobil ferarri merah yang dibuka atapnya. Izanami yang mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya. Sasuke yang sedang marah kepada Fugaku tak mau pulang ke mansion. Sehingga, pemuda itu lebih memilih pulang ke apartemen mewahnya saja.

Izanami menyetir dengan kacamata hitamnya. "Kalau butuh apa-apa. Hubungi aku, Suke," kata Izanami sambil menaikkan kacamatanya hingga menjadi bando untuk rambutnya yang hitam terurai.

Sasuke menengok dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Mudah-mudahan bukan kekasihmu yang angkat," jawab Sasuke mencibir seraya mengecup pipi Izanami sekilas.

"Sialan kau, Outoto! Jika Neji ngangkat ponselku, ku tendang dia kejalan," balasnya sengit.

"Hn. Dan setelahnya kau akan menangis," ejek Sasuke malas dengan seringai mengejeknya yang membuat Izanami naik darah, dan setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk apartemennya, tak peduli dengan omelan kakaknya dibelakang.

Neji Hyuuga, pemuda kekasih Izanami itu memang sudah lama tak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mereka telah lama berselisih. Terutama karena bisnis Hyuuga Neji itu yang sering melanggar aspek lingkungan. Selain itu, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Neji mengkhianati Izanami. Ia pernah memergoki Neji bermesraan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang dikenal Sasuke bernama Gaara. Neji itu seorang gay. Dan Sasuke pernah memberitahkan kepada Izanami tentang itu. Namun, yang terjadi Izanami sama sekali tak percaya. Sementara, Neji menuduh Sasuke berbohong dan hanya mengarang cerita untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tak pernah sudi berbicara dengan Neji.

"Sasuke Tunggu..!" Teriak Izanami. Ketika Sasuke berbalik, Izanami melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengar aku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mencintai ayah. Kalian berdua adalah hidupku. Please, ini hanya persoalan kecil. Jangan biarkan ini menjadi bom di keluarga kita," sang gadis Uchiha itu memelas menatap adiknya dengan tatapan ingin dipahami.

"Outoto?" panggil Izanami.

Sasuke menatap datar kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dia cintai itu. Sasuke tak pernah mampu menolak keinginan kakaknya yang satu ini. Namun kali ini, dia tak berbicara apapun mendengar permintaan kakaknya tersebut. Dia melangkah lagi kearah Izanami dan mencium keningnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Sasuke meninggalkan Izanami yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Matanya melihat ke atas langit-langit kamar. Rindu dan khawatir terhadap Naruto menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sialll!

Seluruh rencananya telah kacau oleh kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

_'Orang-orang suruhan keparat!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Tadinya, Sasuke merencanakan untuk mendekati Naruto dengan halus. Tetapi, rencananya berantakan hanya dalam satu malam. Dia perlu menyusun rencana baru.

Tetapi bagaimana?

Pemuda yang dicintainya itu pasti sudah mengetahui semua hal tenang dirinya. Tidak mungkin polisi tidak mendatangi Naruto. Apalagi, dengan di muatnya foto Naruto di koran.

"Arrgh! Sial!" Maki Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali ia mulai tenang. Kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku mau mendapat ford yang baru. Berikan 2013 GT-side. Kirim ke apartemenku di Akatsuki Utara nomor 1495. Aku akan bayar lunas disini."

Ternyata Sasuke membeli mobil yang baru. Dia memutuskan tidak akan mengambil mobil yang ada di rumah sakit. Terlalu beresiko untuk memulai misi barunya. Lagi pula, mobil itu milik Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekayaannya sendiri, sehingga bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dirinya mendapatkan mobil mewah baru. Soal harga yang mahal bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Hey! Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda kaya raya yang mempunyai aset sendiri tanpa campur tangan Uchiha.

Dengan mobil barunya ini, Sasuke yakin dia tidak akan diikuti oleh kaki tangan ayahnya. Ya, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu sampai hidung Fugaku mencium keberadaannya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, TYPOS,DLL**

**LOVE in Shibuya By Akira Naru-desu**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca! ^^,

.

.

Sasuke menuju ke tempat Naruto, Ame House. Dia tak berpikir panjang. Yang terpikir hanya keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia ingin segera menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tak mau Naruto menjauhinya hanya karena gertakan kecil Uchiha Fugaku.

Yang benar saja!

Ia takkan tinggal diam. Kesabarannya sudah habis akan tingkah egois sang ayah.

Setibanya di depan Ame House, Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di deretetan parkiran mobil di depan Burn Halls. Setelah itu, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari mobil. Beberapa mahasiwa dan mahasisiwi yang sedang duduk diatas rerumputam menengok kearah mobil hitam sporty itu. Hampir semua berdecak kagum dengan kemewahannya, salah satunya Kiba.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil itu dan melangkah gagah melewati orang-orang.

"Sore," sapa Sasuke datar. Ia berhenti di depan Kiba dan menyapa pemuda yang diketahui menjadi sahabat paling dekat pemuda pirang kesukaannya.

"Nice car, Man..," balas Kiba yang masih sibuk melihat mobil mewah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kiba tak mengerti dengan gumaman Sasuke nampak tidak peduli. Ia malah bersiul takjub kepada mobil Sasuke yang ternyata selama ini menjadi mobil yang paling dia idam-idamkan dalam hidupnya. Lalu pemuda manis itu kembali melirik kearah Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda dihadapannya ini siapa. Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu. "Wah.. Ada perlu apa sehingga membuatmu kemari?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Ada urusan penting yang harus kami selesaikan. Apa kau bisa memanggilkannya untukku?" Jelas Sasuke sekaligus meminta pertolongan sang Inzuka.

Kiba tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke. Perihal, 'urusan penting yang harus kita selesaikan' yang diucapkan Sasuke nampaknya membuat Kiba begitu penasaran.

_'Naruto berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku,'_ batinnya.

"Oh.., kebetulan. Kita sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Kagemart bersama. Seharusnya, ia turun dengan segera. Aku sudah menunggunya selama lima belas menit. Mungkin, sebentar lagi ia akan turun."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto bersama Kiba.

Naruto baru saja selesai memakan ramen untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong. Entah kenapa, dia malas makan nasi. Rasanya tak enak makan setelah beberapa kejadian yang dia alami. Dia hanya memakan segelas susu dan ramen. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan hingga jam makan malam.

"Hiihih... Pasti Kiba sekarang sedang kesal karena menungguku," kikiknya berbicara sendiri. Ia memang sengaja mengerjai Kiba. Pasalnya, ia sedang membalas dendam. Karena, pemuda itu memberitahukan nomor kamarnya kepada Shikamaru. Alhasil, kemarin pemuda Nara itu bertamu ke apartemennya dari siang hingga larut malam. Sehingga ia tak bisa mengerjakan deadlinenya karena merasa tak enak terhadap Shikamaru. Walaupun, sebenarnya ada Kiba yang setia menemani mereka.

Naruto mendecih sendiri. Bilang saja Kiba mau pedekate dengan Shikamaru lewat memanfaatkan dirinya.

Ketika turun dari lobi lantai satu, sejurus mata Naruto menatap mobil mewah yang terparkir, tapi tak lama. Dia lalu segera menghampiri Kiba yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

"Hai, Kib! Gomen, aku tadi makan dulu. Ak–..," kalimat Naruto tidak sampai. Dia kaget seperti melihat hantu. Ada Sasuke disitu. "Sasuke?!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke untuk memastikan, ketika Sasuke menoleh kearahnya Naruto segela mengalihkan pembicaraan, "apa kabar?"

Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto akan kaget. Maka, dia sudah menyiapkan segaris senyuman lembut untuk pemuda pirang tampan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apakah kita bisa berbicara sebentar?"

Kiba yang tiap hari disodori sinetron sudah mulai curiga dengan kisah episode ini. Aura yang diberikan Sasuke dan Naruto seperti saling bertolak belakang. Sasuke medekat, Naruto menjauh. Err... Seperti cerita saat episode kekasih yang sedang bertengkar karena kesalah fahaman salah satu pihak atas perselingkuhan yang tak terjadi.

'Pasti ada cewe yang menggoda Sasuke dan kepergok Naruto, sehingga Naru salah faham dan minta putus saat itu juga,' pikir Kiba ngawur benar-benar otaknya telah terkontaminasi dengan sinetron alay jaman sekarang.

"O-oke," kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Lalu, dia melihat kearah Kiba yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. "Sebentar Kib. Aku ada urusan penting dulu,"pamitnya.

Kiba menggeleng. "Tak apa. Aku juga ada urusan penting. Jadi, sebaiknya kita tunda saja rencana kita untuk belanja. Oke, lain kali saja. Bye Naru!" ucap Kiba seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Naruto harus menahan kekesalannya karena ia tahu apa yang Kiba lakukan. Maksudnya apa membiarkan ia berdua bersama Sasuke? Awas kau Kiba! Pikir Naruto kesal. Lagi-lagi ia-lah yang dikerjai.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil kepada Kiba sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kearah mobil. Mereka berbicara dekat mobil.

"Sas, sebaiknya kamu tidak menemui aku lagi," ucap Naruto langsung tanpa basa basi memulai percakapan.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu menggangguku," ucap Naruto lagi dingin.

"Maafkan aku bila aku mengganggumu, Naru. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin," kata Sasuke seraya menormalkan nada bicaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang. Wajah Sasuke yang terbiasa datar itu kini tak nampak. Yang ada hanya kekalutan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Tidak masalah, Sas. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku," timpal Naruto masih dingin.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke yang entah kenapa dimengerti Naruto menjadi kata 'kenapa?'

"Besok harI Senin. Aku banyak kuliah dan tugas," Naruto beralasan.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, hari lainnya. Kapan kamu bisa?"

"Gomen, Sas. Aku tidak bisa juga," kata Naruto jelas menghindari Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat menahan emosi. Ia tidak mau pengendalian dirinya tumbang dan memaksa Naruto dengan cara yang kasar. Ia tidak mau Naruto semakin jaub darinya. Apalagi membencinya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, kita buat perjanjian minggu depan." Sasuke terus berusaha mengejar. Sekarang, sifat Uchihanya sama sekali tak terlihat. Keegoisan, berharga diri tinggi, angkuh dan dingin kini luluh lantah didepan Naruto.

"Sas, yang kupikirkan adalah aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dirimu. Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu!"

"Ada apa memangnya? Apa salahku, Dobe?"

Naruto diam. Biasanya, ia akan emosi ketika Sasuke mulai memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan bodoh itu.

Sasuke bingung. Tangan kanananya memegang dagu Naruto untuk membuat Naruto terfokus kearahnya, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil menunggu jawaban dari bibir merah dihadapannya. Bahkan, dia sempat menurunkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Naruto yang lebih pendek. Matanya memandang iris biru Naruto yang menghanyutkan.

Dan Sasuke sedikit menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Karena, ia semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lembut dan menyelidik.

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia melepaskan sentuhan Sasuke pada dagunya. "Karena..., aku terikat perjanjian," jawab Naruto menyerupai bisikan.

"Perjanjian apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Kamu tentu tahu."

"Uchiha Fugaku?!" Sasuke memukul atap mobilnya emosi. Sekarang, ia sedikit kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

"Kamu berbohong padaku, Sasuke. Kamu sudah mengetahuiku selama empat tahun," kata Naruto yang mulai sebal karena ingat telah dibohongi.

"Jangan pedulikan ayahku."

"Benarkan? Kamu telah mengetahuiku selama empat tahun. Dan Kakashi bagian dari kebohongan ini. Kenapa?"

"Oke. Benar, aku sudah mengetahuimu. Maafkan aku, Naru. Aku tidak maksud membohongimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengenalku sebagai Sasuke yang orang biasa. Dan Kakashi tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Naru, jangan pedulikan ayahku. Dia itu sudah kelewat batas. Dia telah dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan melupakan prinsip-prinsip yang dia jalankan dulu," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kamu bohong kepadaku," ulang Naruto menunjukkan rasa kecewa.

"Naru–"

"Sudahlah.. Sekarang, aku mohon pergilah," usir Naruto dengan nada lelah memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Naru."

"Sudah aku maafkan. Sekali lagi, pergilah dan jangan lagi menghubungiku karena aku sudah terikat perjanjian."

"Uchiha Fugaku bukalah orang yang suka menempati janji, Naru. Dia bahkan tidak menepati janjinya dengan ibuku, dengaku dan dengan kakak-kakakku. Apalagi perjanjian denganmu. Kamu tidak tahu siapa dia!" Timpal Sasuke yang jengah dengan semua ini.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Meskipun aku tidak terikat dengannya, aku akan tetap menjauh dari mu, Sasuke!" Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Dengarkan aku, Dobe! Kamu harus mengerti bahwa kamu telah masuk kedalam masalah ini! Wartawan sudah mencium hubungan kita dan itu dapat dijadikan sasaran empuk untuk meruntuhkan ayahku," balas Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Hubungan apa?!" tanya Naruto mencibir. "Kita tidak ada hubungan yang istimewa. Kupikir kau hanya perlu mengklarifikasi semua ini, dan semua selesai. Katakan bahwa kau adalah bukan seorang gay. Kita berdua sama-sama normal. Kenapa ini jadi masalah?"

"Tidak semua orang berpendapat sama denganmu," tukas Sasuke dingin tidak suka dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Memang. Tapi, kau menggunakan argumen itu ketika wartawan bertanya. Sekarang, kuminta kau tidak menghubungiku dan lupakan aku. Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita. Itu juga untuk kebaikkanmu, kebaikan ayahmu dan juga kebaikanku," pinta Naruto memohon memandang Sasuke dengan lelah.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Naru. Aku hanya datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Sasuke begitu dingin dengan wajah yang mengeras.

Hati Naruto perih. Sesungguhnya, ia tak mau Sasuke mengatakan itu. Tapi, ia dan Sasuke memang harus menjauh. Karena ia tak mau berhubungan dengan pemuda gay macam Sasuke. Ia masih normal.

Benarkah begitu?

Naruto memandang kosong punggung tegap Sasuke yang kini berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Ya," kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Aku pamit. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu masuk dalam urusan keluargaku," kata Sasuke dengan memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil, menjalankannya. Kemudian, memutar mobilnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Brrrrmmmm!

Naruto menghambur kearah Kiba yang bersembunyi dibalik mobil yang dia yakin pemuda itu telah mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ayo, kita berangkat," ajaknya datar.

"Ha ha ha. Maafkan aku, Naru. Aku mendengar semuanya," tawa Kiba nervous karena persembunyianna ternyata disadari Naruto sedari tadi.

Naruto tak membalas. Ia hanya diam dan Kiba tak berani bertanya juga berbicara lebih kepada sahabatnya itu. Selain ia malu, Kiba juga mengerti bagaimana suasana hati Naruto sekarang.

Rupanya, masalah mereka cukup rumit.

.

.

**~~Akira- Naru-desu~~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kantor. Taka no Tomodachi adalah yayasan advokasi yang dikelola Sasuke. Ia berjalan kedalam kantor yang cukup besar itu. Batinnya sakit dan berkecambuk. Kata-kata Naruto terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada pukulan empat anak buah ayahnya.

Sore itu juga, ia ingin sekali menemui ayahnya. Akan tetapi kemudian, dia mengurungkan niat. Ia pikir, tak baik bertemu dengan Fugaku dalam keadaan emosi.

Ia pun segera mendudukan dirinya dikursinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Seorang pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya menghampiri Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan mobilnya. Namun, ia tak begitu heran karena sudah paham dengan kebiasaan Sasuke. Uang memang bukan masalah untuknya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kalau ada masalah denganmu. Aku buatkan kopi untukmu," kata lelaki bernama Iruka itu pengertian dan menyimpan segelas kopi di meja Sasuke.

Iruka adalah sekertaris Sasuke yang telah bekerja selama 6 tahun kepadanya. Iruka juga merupakan pengasuh Sasuke waktu kecil, sehingga tak heran jika Iruka selalu paham dengan kondisi pemuda yang dia anggap seperti anaknya itu. Sasuke juga sudah tak menjaga imejnya jika sudah berduaan dengan Iruka. Kadang ia berfikir, ayahnya itu Fugaku atau Iruka?

"Hn. Arigato," ucap Sasuke yang masih tak banyak berbicara. Setelah menyeruput kopi itu, Sasuke bertanya pelan, "Bagaiman rencana speak out kita besok?"

Iruka langsung menjawab, "Kami sudah menyiapkannya. Baru lima menit yang lalu Karin dan tim speak out meninggalkan kantor," katanya berhenti sejenak untuk memberi jeda. "Sasuke, aku sangat menyesalkan soal ini. lihat wajahmu yang biru ini. Tidak pernah sama sekali aku menginginkan ini terjadi. Sejak awal aku katakan, kita hentikan tuntutan terhaa resort Dream Land Shibuya ini. Kita tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Terlebih lagi, hubungan keluargamu disini dipertaruhkan," kata Iruka sambil memegang bahu Sasuke.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke memegang tangan Iruka. Mereka seperti ayah dan anak. Iruka memang menjadi penasihat Sasuke selama ini.

"Paman, persoalan ini menjadi lebih rumit dan menyeret banyak pihak. Tidak hanya aku dan ayahku yang bermusuhan. Kini, Izanami-nee juga akan bermasalah. Selain itu juga seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku."

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu adalah pemuda pirang yang berada dikoran itu?" Iruka berbalik dan mengambil koran.

"Iya. Naruto. Coba aku baca," pintanya mengambil koran ditangan Iruka. Lalu, ia membacanya. Disana nama Naruto sama sekali tidak disebut-sebut. Koran itu hanya menyebutkan tentang pemuda yakuza yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke menelusuri isi berita itu dan mengangguk-angguk sekilas.

"Sasuke, ayahmu mulai geram dengan musuh politiknya. Dia takut musuh politiknya akan menggunakan Naruto sebagai bahan untuk menjatuhkannya. Terutama, disana disebutkan bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu bagian dari Yakuza. Dan terkait dengan hubunganmu dengannya masih dilihat negatif oleh sebagian masyarakat disini. Ayahmu terlalu cerdas untuk tidak memahami intrik seperti ini," kata Iruka memberi pendapat.

"Hn..." Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, tanda berpikir.

"Lihat saja, sekali kamu lengah, sudah masuk koran. Ini bukti bahwa ayahmu benar-benar dikelilingi musuh yang siap menerkamnya kapanpun. Bagaimanapun dia ayahmu. Wajar saja, jika dia berharap padamu membantunya untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai seorang senator. Menjadi senator di Jepang tidaklah mudah."

Sejenak, Sasuke berpikir bahwa Iruka sedang tidak berada pada pihaknya. Namun, Sasuke sadar bahwa Iruka adalah orang yang sangat positif. Selama ini, Iruka selalu netral.

"Arigato atas saranmu, Paman. Aku sudah melakukan itu selama empat tahun. Sejak aku menunjukan foto Naruto kepada ayah, dia langsung bereaksi negatif dan melarangku untuk mendekatinya sampai dia naik menjadi seorang senator. Setelah ia menjadi senator dia melarangku menghindari Naruto. Paman ingatkan apa yang aku ceritakan dulu?"

Iruka hanya mengangguk ketika Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Dan yang menjadi masalah bukan hanya itu, Paman." Sasuke kembali berbalik kearah jendela saat berkata, "ayah mulai serakah sendiri, setelah menjadi senator, dia mulai serakah dan tidak bijak menentukan arah. Bisnisnya mulai menjadi-jadi dan melupakan prinsipnya. Maka, aku tampakkan diriku dihadapan Naruto yang sudah kupendam empat tahun lamanya. Rupanya, dia marah dan menyuruh anak buahnya memukuli anaknya sendiri. Ayah macam apa dia?"

"Aku yakin ayahmu menyesal, Sasuke."

"Aku berharap keyakinanmu benar," jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto. keselamatannya sangat penting bagiku. Dia terancam."

Iruka menarik nafas panjang. Dia tahu apa yang sedang berkecambuk di dada Sasuke. Dia masih ingat pula empat tahun lalu saat Sasuke membawa beberapa foto Naruto dan dengan semangat dia mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat menarik. Saat itu, Iruka begitu terkejut dan senang sekaligus. Pasalnya, itu kali pertama ia melihat Sasuke bergairah dan berubah dari wajah datar dan dinginnya. Dan, semalam sesudah Sasuke memperlihatkan foto Naruto, pemuda itu memutuskan pertunangan dengan gadis cantik bernama Shion yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama dua tahun. Tentu saja saat itu Iruka masih ingat betul kejadiannya. Bagaimana seorang Shion merasa patah hati karena pertunangannya diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Gadis malang.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya, Paman. Aku mencintai orang lain."

Iruka pernah bertanya, dan Sasuke menjawabnya demikian tanpa beban sama sekali. Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke berubah. Berubah dalam segala hal.

Bungsu Uchiha itu telah terobsesi. Dan untuk mendapatkan sang Uzumaki sepertinya Sasuke rela melakukan apapun.

Iruka tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke, jangan sampai terlambat."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berbalik dari tatapannya kejendela dan menatap Iruka. "Jangan sia-siakan waktumu, Sasuke. Jika kamu mencitai Naruto, perjuangkanlah."

Lalu, Iruka menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut kearah sang Paman.

Aaahh.. Iruka memang yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tentu saja Sasuke akan berjuang. Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Untuk apa selama ini ia bertahan? Kalau pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah dengan gertakan ecek-ecek seperti ini.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Manusia penuh perhitungan. Dia tahu ayahnya mungkin akan berbuat seperti ini. Maka, selama empat tahun ini ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

See?

Dia sekarang bahkan bisa bertahan walau tanpa kekayaan Uchiha. Dia juga bisa bertahan dari kekuasaan Uchiha. Kenapa? Karena, selama ini ia tidak berdiam diri. Obsesinya terhadap Naruto membuatnya mampu melakukan apa saja. Termasuk, harus menentang ayahnya.

.

.

Jelas, kesabarannya selama empat tahun harus terbayar.

**~~Akira Naru-desu~~**

.

.

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang di perbukitan Shibuya. Pemadangan yang sangat indah ketika melihat kebawah sana. Kota Shibuya nampak jelas disana. Sasuke tidak pulang ke apartemennya, ia memilih pulang ke rumahnya saja. Rumahnya sendiri yang tidak diketahui Fugaku, termasuk Izanami.

Mobil Sasuke tepat didepan gerbang. Gerbang itu sebenarnya bisa dibuka di luar, namun ia lupa untuk membawa remote control garasi itu yang tertinggal di apartemennya.

Tinn.. Tinn.. Tinn..

Klakson itu memanggil sang pelayan. Segera, seorang pria tambun membukakan garasi. Namanya, Choji. Pembantu yang bekerja di rumah mewah Sasuke.

"Choji..," panggil Sasuke setelah masuk ke garasi dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ya Tuan?" kata Choji yang terlonjak kaget karena ia masih berusaha mengingat hitungan Sasuke berganti mobil pada tahun ini.

"Bawa belanjaanku. Dan beri makan Kuromaru."

"Yes Sir!"

Sasuke berjalan keruang tamu. Ada seorang perempuan yang duduk didepan televisinya. Sasuke terkejut.

"Konbawa, Suke?"

"Kaa-san..," Sasuke mendekati Ibunya. "Kapan ibu datang dari Suna?"

"Sudah dari kemarin, Izanami menelepon Kaa-san tentang keadaanmu. Kaa-san diantar oleh Itachi. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi, kau tak pulang. Sehingga dia harus kembali ke Suna karena pekerjaannya tak bisa di tinggalkan."

"Aniki? Maafkan aku Kaa-san. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian akan kesini," sesalnya.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut seraya menggeleng. "Tak apa. Tadinya, memang kami sengaja ingin mengejutkanmu," katanya menuai senyuman dari sang anak.

"Kaa-san berhasil mengaggetkanku. Biar ku tebak. Ini rencana Baka-Aniki?"

Dan suara derai tawa Mikoto memenuhi ruangan itu. Ya, rumah ini memang di khususkan untuk Ibunya dan anikinya jika mereka ingin berkunjung ke Shibuya. Lalu, suara tawa Mikoto menghilang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Suke?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Dasar Nee-san, anak yang suka mengadu."

"Apa Fugaku yang melakukan ini?" tanya Mikoto memincingkan matanya.

"Ibu tak perlu masuk dalam persoalanku dengan Tou-san." Sasuke tidak mau membahas masalah ini dengan ibunya.

"Mana mungkin," kata Mikoto seraya mengelus luka lebam yang berada di wajah Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Tou-san hanya beselisih sedikit saja."

"Fugaku tidak pernah berubah," desah Mikoto.

Setelah bercerai dengan Fugaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Mikoto pindah bersama Itachi ke Suna. Wanita itu belumlah menikah lagi. Diusianya yang hampir senja, paras cantiknya masih tampak. Izanami benar-benar mirip ibunya.

Mikoto lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Ayo kita makan malam, sayang. Kaa-san sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku sangat merindukan masakanmu, Kaa-san. Tapi.., sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, " tukasnya yang dibalas anggukan Mikoto.

Sasuke masuk kamar. Lalu, dia mandi dan membersihkan badan. Kurang dari tiga puluh menit, Sasuke sudah keluar kamar mandi dan menuju meja makan. Mikoto sudah duduk di kursi makan terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang termenung di depan sebuah koran.

"Apa Kaa-san juga ingin membahas soal foto itu?" tanya Sasuke mendudukan dirinya. Mikoto kaget karena ternyata ia sedang asyik memandangi foto Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak. Tapi, Kaa-san ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda ini."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dan meneguk air putih yang berada di atas meja.

"Untuk melamarnya jadi 'istrimu'." Wajah Mikoto terlihat mantap.

Sasuke dengan segera menelan air minumnya. Kalau saja, darah Uchihanya sudah habis dimakan nyamuk. Bukanlah tak mungkin ia menyemburkan air itu dari mulutnya. "Apa? Tou-san akan mengamuk hebat pastinya," kata Sasuke memutar matanya kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika Fugaku membunuhku sekalipun. Kebahagiaan anakku dipertaruhkan. Tidak selamanya dia bisa mengaturmu, Suke. Kau anakku juga. Seorang ibu hanyalah ingin melihat anaknya hidup bahagia," kata Mikoto lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kepada anaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Selanjutnya, ia bangkit dan menghampiri ibunya. Ia memeluk leher ibunya dari belakang kursi dan berkata lembut. "Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir. Akan kupastikan hidupku bahagia. Arigato..."

.

.

**~~Akira Naru-desu~~**

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk. Setelah membuang remote ke tempat tidur, Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil di meja. Di lihatnya kamar Mikoto yang tertutup. Sasuke segera menuju garasi dan meluncur di kegelapan malam menuju jalan utama kota.

Sementara, Naruto sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Di bawanya sisa susu vanilla dari dapur tadi ke kamar. Ia duduk di atas kasur dan menyalakan laptopnya. Naruto membuka file bernama : Chapter 5 End

Tak sampai dua detik, terpampang puluhan halaman Microsoft Word. Bab lima sudah hampir selesai. Setelah ini, tinggal memasukan ke editor yang di kontrak oleh East West Centre, lalu dikirim ke dosen pembimbing. Itu artinya, ia tinggal sebentar lagi tinggal di Shibuya. Ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya Konoha.

Naruto langsung menuju beberapa parafraf terakhir. Dia mulai mengetik. Kadang-kada ia juga masuk ke laman internet dan memantau perkembangan Resort Dream Land Fugaku dan Yayasan Sasuke untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa suntuk. Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam lewat empat puluh menit. Meski pikirannya telah lelah, Naruto belum begitu mengantuk. Dia membuka lebar-lebar kaca jendela kamar dan dilihatnya lampu-lampu yang menyela di bukit Shibuya. Lalu, pandangannya kearah bawah.

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat mobil sport hitam di bawah pohon. Sepertinya, itu mobil milik Sasuke.

_'Ah... Tidak mungkin,'_ pikirnya.

Naruto masih memperhatikan mobil itu dengan seksama dari atas. Ia beranggapan bahwa bukan hanya Sasuke yang mempunyai mobil itu. Di Shibuya, cukup banyak orang kaya yang mampu membelinya. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk menepikan Sasuke dalam memorinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Dia mengangkatnya lalu menyahut. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Naruto.. Ini aku. Apa kabarmu?"

"Sasuke?!" Naruto terkejut mendengar suara baritone macho Sasuke. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada desir gembira di hatinya. "Kenapa kamu meneleponku, Teme? Bukankah ku bilang untuk tidak menhubungiku lagi?" kata Naruto sambil mengusahakan agar suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Hn. Aku merindukamu. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi seperti yang barusan kamu lakukan, Dobe."

"Sas, ternyata kamu tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku jelaskan siang tadi."

"Kau cerewet. Hanya sebentar. Mendekatlah lagi kejendela."

Naruto mengela nafas. "Hmm.. Baiklah." Naruto kembali menuju jendela.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil yang di parkir di halaman Ame House. Sambil memegang telepon dan bersandar di depan mobilnya, Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Namun aksinya berhenti, ia berdehem dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Dalam batin Naruto, merembes rasa khawatir akan kesehatan Sasuke di malam yang dingin dan berangin ini.

"Naru, apakah aku boleh tahu apa yang dikatakan ayahku?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berhenti terbatuk.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu."

"Kau menyiksaku, Naruto. Katakanlah...," ucapnya tanpa terbebani dengan nama Uchiha yang tak pernah memohon.

Naruto diam. Dia sendiri tak bisa menata batinnya. Ini pertama kali Sasuke meneleponnya. Tak perlu lagi ia bertanya darimana pemuda itu medapatkan nomor ponselnya. Bukankah selama empat tahun Sasuke Uchiha sudah seperti paparazi untuknya?

"Naru.., katakan sesuatu kepadaku. Sudah sekian lama aku ingin menampakkan diri di hadapanmu dan berbicara kepadamu. Aku ingin kau mengenal wujudku. Naru, aku.. aku.. aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Dan, aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak yakin untuk memenuhi permintaanmu untuk meninggalkanmu," kata Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang membeku.

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah. Darahnya mengalir hangat. Rasa lelahnya hilang semua. Kini, jantungnya benar-benar seperti mau lepas. Sasuke Uchiha sang pemuda sukses incaran gadis Jepang sedang mengutarakan cintanya kepada seorang pemuda biasa saja macam dirinya? Tidak di tata. Lancang. Terlalu berani. Begitu cepat, seperti tidak ada aturan.

Jujur dan tanpa dibuat-buat. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sas..," panggil Naruto meredam getaran pada suaranya.

"Yes, My Dear.."

Hati Naruto berdesir. _'Ke-kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Dear,ttebayo?!'_

_"_Sasuke, tolong menjauh dari hidupku...," kata Naruto begitu lirih. "Aku... Tidak mencintaimu."

Sasuke diam. Hatinya seperti tertusuk sesuatu. Dia memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Hatinya remuk. Empat tahun sudah ia menyimpan perasaannya kepada pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, apa yang sekarang ia terima?

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Dia mencoba kuat dan tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya demi Naruto.

"Hn. Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, Naruto. Tidak penting untukku kau mencintaiku atau tidak, menyukaiku atau tidak, bahkan melihatku atau tidak. Aku mencintaimu dalam bayanganku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak peduli.

Karena..

Aku tetap akan menjadikanmu milikku. Selamanya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ku harap kau mengerti. Maaf aku tidak bisa menempati permintaanmu, Naruto."

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

Balasan Riview:

Megajewels2321 : Aiiih... Syukur deh ternyata fik ini bisa ditemukan... XD Kirain tenggelem... #plakk

Makasih udh riview... Oke ini di lanjut yaa... XD

Zhiewon189 : Aih... Saya di bilang keren! #digeplak..

O-oke... ma-maksud saya fik ini... XD Tapi, tetep saja seneng,,, #terbang... Makasiiih..

SasuNarunya gimana nih? Ya gitu deh... wkwkwk... #ditendang...

Yosh.. mksih udah riview.. :D

A-Drei : Kira-kira 7 chapteran.. XD Kalo memungkinkan sih 6... heheh... Gak mau banyak-banyak... :3

Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk : Makasih ateuuu,,, udah bilang bagus... #terbang sambil nari rubah

Hahah.. Hooh aduh malas bgt baca ulang plus ngedit. Yang ini juga gak tau tah... XD wkwkw... #dijotos

Join baru? Nyok.. PM aja di FB kalo gak di sini... XD ... Apa sih yang gak buat ateuuuu...

Sayaaurantii: tak usah banyak kata, asalkan fik ini udah membuat jeng suka juga udah seneng.. XD Arigatoo... XD

Nasusay: Oke ini dilanjut Nasu-san... XD Heheh... ada lagi yang suka sama fik ini... #makin tinggi terbangnya lupa darat/

Iya.. Fugaku emang bikin galau sih.. hhohoho...

Oke.. salam kenal.. Akira-desu, Yoroshiku!

Guest: Haduh... kalo naru milih pilihan yang pertama bisa gaswat... Jadi, eyke deeh... XD

#NOOOOOOO

: Yos di apdet nihh.. XD

Nauchi-Kirika Chan : oke di lanjut. Hehe... aduh fik yang lain sebenernya udah di lanjut tinggal di tambahin dikit di apdet deh.. Masalahnya leptopnya lagi do service.. Malas ngetik ulang. Takutnya jadi beda.. hehe... Jadi, sambil nunggu laptop beres. Kira mau bereskan fik ini dulu..

Harpaairiry : Naruto disini nolak sasuke kan? #smirk..

Nah... Pertanyaannya terjawabkan di cahap ini? hohooh...

Oke ini next! Fight!

Kuro to Shiroi : Iya fugaku egois nih..

Fugaku : deathglare. Bukannya elu yang bikin fik?

Me: O-oh... Go-gomen... #ngompol

Nah.. ini udah dibanyakin SasuNarunya... hehe..

Oke dilanjuuut...

Qnantazefanya: Salam kenal. Akira-desu, Yoroshiku! XD

Ga apa-apa... Udah baca juga syukur,,, dan maksih udah mau review.. ;D

Ini SasuNarunya... XD

Loly: Haduhh... Emangnya kamu nebak gimana? XD jauh nya berapa meter? #plakk.. Yosh.. makasih udah bilang aku gila. #bangga

Reader: Author stress!

Me: Kagak masalah nyang penting masih keren... X3

Sasu-chan si Uke Naru : Nyahaha... Kira seneng kau puas Sas.. XD

Lah.. emang ada hantunya ya? Ko bisa merinding gitu? #dibunuh

Oke makasih,,, kamu udah bilang keren beberapa kali... dan gak pernah bosen? #terharu

Sip.. Pasti dilanjuut... :3

Guest: Heheh.. Padahal saya ngikutin perkembangan sinetron jaman sekarang loh... #guling-guling..

Tapi, syukurlah kalo fiknya ga ngebosenini.. he.. Makasih.. :*

Zen Ikkikka : hhohooh... Iya disini Fugaku gak di bikin extreme.. Soalnya kasian juga... XD Jadi, egoisnya masih bisa ditolelir dan di mengerti... XD

Aiiih... Gak sasuke gak bakal nyerah... Soalnya, Sasuke udah terlanjur terobsesi Naru-chan.. hehe..

Ini di lanjut.. semoga suka.. hehe..

Mel: #bawa tutup panci buat berlindung... HO-oh.. ini udah di tambahin panjang... ja-jangan demo lagi! #kabur

Yun Ran Livianda : set dah... Saya gak dapet lagi jeng.. #plakk Jeng tuh dapet mulu arisannya... Pasang dukun ya? #innocent

Ini udah buru-buru jeng. Apa kecepetan ya? #digetok

Iya, ini akan tetep rate T jadi pastinya aman terkendali.. Gak akan ada adegan hebohnya... XD Jadi, boleh kalo mau di posting... XD

OKE... Next update..

LemonTea07: Hhehe... ia soalnya mau buru-buru namatin... nyeheheh..

Aiihsh... Jaman sekarang mah nilai minimumnya naik-naik ya... padahal udah gede banget tuh...

Hahah,... Jangan dibikin pusing yaa... Bacanya pelan pelan ja... maklum fik nya rempong... XD

Izanami sudah dibentuk (?) diatas.. Tapi, kalo mau lebih jelas, di manga ada.. Karakter cewe yang nyiptain jurus Izanami penangkal Izanagi... Mirip Itachi... XD

Fuga mukulin sasu, masih misteri alasannya... XD

OKE.. next..

Red-Rosyln : xixixi... Makasih... XD YOSH... sama! Paling suka kalo udah ada karater sasu yang obsesif... Makanya tiap fik aku sasunya kaya gitu... nyeheheh... #ketauanGakKreatif

Yap.. Naru nolak sasu. Tapi, kayanya dia bakal galau... hohoho...

Oke.. makasih atas pujiannya #melambung diudara..

Sip.. di lanjut!

0706: amin.. #nahloh... o.O Yap disini konfliknya skitaran Uchiha saja gak akan merembet.. he... soalnya gak akan panjang-panjang MC nya... XD arigatoooo... XD

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : eh... makin aneh kan makin langka kkhukhu-chwan... XD

Yosh... Pokonya disini Naru terus di beri terapi jantung,,, #smirk

Ya, Fuga emang baik... Tapi, egois... Yah.. Uchiha gitu.. Jadi, mohon maklu.. nyeheh...

Next..

MimiTao: kkheheh.. Iya terobsesi jeng... XD

Sip.. ini udah lanjut..

Hanazawa kay : Naru suka sama sasu, tapi untuk dia mengakui bahwa dirinya gay yang menyulitkan buat Naru... Doain aja sasunya ga kenal lelah.. he... Oke, lanjuttt..

Laelileleistiani : aaah.. bener gak ya nulis pen namenya? Saya kesulitan saat ada e i dan l bersatu.. #nyengir..

Hehe.. makasih... semoga chap ini suka... gak kok gak bakal oanjang-panjang hanya sampai 7 ato 6 chap.. he.. lanjuuutt!

FayRin Setsuna D Flourite : aah... makasih udah suka fik aku... #terharu sangat...

Wah mirip ya? Kita sehati doooong kita... XD cie cie cie... #digeplak

Oke siii... lanjuuttt...

Hikari no OniHime : Gyaaa jugaaa... XD arigato ne... Cia cia cia... masak guling-guling? Jangan dong,,, jungkir balik aja... wkwkw #ditendang

Jangan panggil Kira-sama... itu mengerikan.. hoho..

Err... pertanyaanmu bikin saya mau kencing dicelana... saking banyak nya gak tau mau jawab apa.. hehehe... #kepala berasap..

Mdh2an disini terjawab...

Oke neexxt...

Dee chan-tik : jangaaaaan! Sasuke milik naru-chaaan! #histeris

Sasu Cuma staklerin Naru! Titik!

He..

Viancyka Hime : hehehe... gak gak gak... Di pastikan sasu bakalan dapet dagingnya... (?)

Err.. kita lagi ngomongin apa yak? He...

Nyehehe.. kan sasunya lagi gak enak badan jadi cemen.. he...

Siap dilanjut!

.

.

**HAAAH... akhirnya selese juga..**

**Akhir kata...**

**Berkenan kah memberi riview?**

**Jaa ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hn. Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, Naruto. Tidak penting untukku kau mencintaiku atau tidak, menyukaiku atau tidak, bahkan melihatku atau tidak. Aku mencintaimu dalam bayanganku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak peduli. "

Sasuke menatap Naruto ke arah Naruto yang memakai piyama dari atas lantai 4. Bayangannya hitam dan kurang jelas, hanya terlihat siluet pemuda dengan rambut pirang. Naruto pun kurang jelas melihat Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke yang berdiiri dibawah pohon Sakura. Hanya tampak laki-laki yang sedang mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam dan kemeja biru.

Telpon ditutup. Sasuke tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Lalu, Sasuke masuk mobil dan memacu kencang mobilnya di jalanan Ame House yang sepi. Suara derunya bisa terdengar dari kamar Naruto. Pemuda itu mematung di depan jendela dengan mata yang terbelalak, membiarkan matanya melihat kilatan lampu mobil Sasuke yang menjauh. Bibirnya mengatup, namun bergetar.

Dia terkejut.

Nada yang digunakan Sasuke benar-benar tidak terdengar main-main.

"Sial! Aku memang tidak mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke," lirihnya bergetar. Ia berbalik menuju kasurnya dan melempar dirinya di atas kasur tanpa peduli badannya yang sedikit ngilu karena efek lemparan itu. Ia terdiam. Ada rasa takut dalam dirinya atas sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terdengar terobesi pada dirinya. Seharusnya, Sasuke mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Dia ingin sekali mengubur persoalan-persoalan yang mungkin datang akibat kedekatannya dengan pemuda yang berasal dari Shibuya ini. Sejak awal, niatnya datang ke kota ini hanya untuk menuntut ilmu. Naruto tidak ingin kedatangan laki-laki ini akan menghancurkan apa yang telah ia bangun dan pertahankan dari kota yang ramai ini. Terpenting, ia tidak siap mendapati dirinya berubah haluan.

Tapi..

"Kenapa jantungku harus berdebar seperti ini?"

Hati kecilnya selalu ingkar dengan logikanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada kilatan senang dalam hatinya ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

Naruto seperti menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ShikaNaru **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, TYPOS,DLL (Maaf untuk typo saya malas baca ulang XD)**

**LOVE in Shibuya By Akira Naru-desu**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca! ^^,

.

.

Hari senin begitu cepat datang. Hari ini Naruto masuk kuliah seperti biasanya. Ada tiga kelas yang harus ia ikuti : perencanaan lingkungan, geografi Asia dan Ekonomi Makro. Dan semuanya berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Sekarang, hari sudah sore. Waktunya ia pulang. Namun, ia memilih mengisi perutnya di kantin sekalian ia menunggu jam 5 sore. Tadi pagi, Kiba mengiriminya e-mail untuk bergabung bermain sepak bola. Dengan senang hati, Naruto menyetujuinya. Naruto memang hobby main bola.

Naruto memesan tekoyaki dengan ocha hangat pada nampannya. Belum sempat duduk, bahu Naruto di tepuk oleh seseorang. Ternyata, Shikamaru Nara.

"Duduklah bersamaku, Naru," ucap Shikamaru memberi ruang untuk Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Oh.., oke!" Jawab Naruto spontan. Lalu, pemuda itu duduk di dekat Shikamaru dan mulai memakan tekoyakinya. Shikamaru pun mengikutinya.

"Aku melihat Sasuke pagi ini di depan lokermu," kata Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Oh.. Benarkah?" jawabnya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja atas ketidak sukaannya.

Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tidak tahu. Padahal, jelas ia tahu. Sebenarnya, tadi pagi ketika ia membuka lokernya ia mendapati satu kotak susu dengan roti rasa ramen serta sebuah surat yang bertuliskan :

**'Makanlah.. Aku tahu kau belum sempat sarapan.'**

Jelas sekali pemuda Uzumaki itu kaget. Oke– dari mana Sasuke bisa tahu bawa dirinya belum sarapan? Naruto merinding. Jangan-jangan Sasuke memasang kamera pengawas di apartemennya.

Err... Du-dugannya salah'kan?

Naruto hampir saja membuang roti itu ketika matanya membaca kelanjutan tulisan Sasuke pada suratnya.

**'Makan atau kau memilih agar aku pergi ke Konoha. Memintamu kepada orang tuamu.'**

Dan tulisan terakhir itu memantapkan Naruto untuk memakan susu beserta roti pemberian Sasuke. Pagi itu, Naruto makan seperti orang yang kelaparan. Saking takutnya.

".. ru. Naru?"

Panggilan Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir mendapati Naruto yang tiba-tiba melamun saat ia membicarakan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak. Hanya saja aku teringat janjiku kepada Kiba. Dia mengajakku bermain sepak bola dan aku berjanji akan bermain bersamanya sore ini. Kau ikut Shika?" Jawab Naruto mengalihkan. Ia meminum ochanya untuk penghabisan.

Shikamaru terlihat senang. "Boleh juga. Kapan?"

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Jam 5. Setengah jam lagi dari sekarang," jawabnya. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela kantin. Dilihatnya mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Juga, rerumputan hijau dengan pohon Sakura yang berjejer menjulang.

"Naru, fotomu di koran tidak benyak mengundang hal-hal yang merepotkanmu?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membangunkan lamunan Naruto.

"Hmmm.. Kurasa tidak. Ada beberapa temanku yang bertanya soal koran itu, tapi aku jawab saja kebetulan. Mereka lebih suka membahas Sasuke ketimbang aku."

"Baguslah. Setidaknya, kamu tidak terseret terlalu jauh, Naru. Itu membuatku cemas, medokusai."

Naruto terkekeh pelan saat pemuda nanas itu melakukan kebiasannya mengacak ramubut pirangnya. "Tenang saja, Shika. Aku tidak akan menambahkan hal-hal yang merepotkan di daftar kegiatanmu," timpalnya bergurau.

Shikmaru mendengus geli sebagai tanggapan. Biarpun Naruto memberinya seribu hal yang merepotkan, ia bahkan tidak peduli. Untuk Naruto, ia tidak keberatan.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Kiba mendatangi mereka berdua. Pemuda Izunuka itu terlihat senang ketika mengetahui sang pujaan hati akan ikut bermain bersamanya. Ia pasti takkan lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasanya. Meski Sasuke tak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya didepan Naruto, namun Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu ada di sekitarnya. Sebagai bukti, Naruto tak pernah absen menerima sesuatu dari Sasuke. Dan ini sudah terjadi empat hari. Sasuke seperti media yang berada disekitarnya. Sungguh aneh. Ada. Tapi, tak nampak wujudnya.

Apa yang direncanakan Sasuke?

Hampir setiap malam– seperti saat ini, Naruto berdiri mematung di depan jendela hanya untuk melihat ke bawah, kalau-kalau ada Sasuke lewat dan menyapanya. Namun, selalu tidak ada. Rasa kecewa kembali mendera dadanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku senang?" bisiknya.

Ia mendesah panjang dan lelah. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia merasa rindu dengan Sasuke yang menyapanya?

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Tiga minggu lagi waktu deadline untuk mendapatkan jadwal oral defense. Bab satu hingga bab enam sudah diselesaikan Naruto. Perjuangannya memang gila-gilaan. Setiap malam, dia menghabiskan empat gelas kopi untuk mengganjal matanya. Naruto tahu bahwa itu tidak sehat. Tetapi, dia hanya bisa berpikir di malam hari dan perlu doping kopi untuk itu.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di depannya. Ada informasi dari teman-temannya– yang tak sengaja ia dengar saat dirinya dikantin, bahwa Sasuke jarang masuk. Tetapi, ia juga tahu bahwa tugas dan absen Sasuke selalu ada. Aneh.

Rumornya, Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan dan yayasannya.

Kali ini, Naruto sudah mulai menepiskan Sasuke, meskipun ia belum bisa melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Karena, biarpun Sasuke tidak menampakkan dirinya didepan Naruto, lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti memberikan perhatiannya lewat surat-surat kecil. Naruto sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi Naruto dari gertakan Fugaku. Maka dari itu, Naruto merasa dirinya begitu jahat kepada Sasuke. Sekarang, kehidupannya adem ayem. Hubungannya dengan Fugaku seperti lenyap begitu saja.

Pernah satu kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lewat ponselnya, tetapi ternyata tidak aktif. Alhasil, Naruto hanya bisa bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Tetapi,untung saja, projek skripsinya mengalihkan kesibukannya dengan persoalan Sasuke. Sehingga, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pemuda itu.

Terserah apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Terpenting, untuk sekarang ia bisa fokus terhadap tugas akhir kuliahnya.

Naruto mengambil satu rim ketras HVS dan membawa falshdisk untuk cepat-cepat membuat kopian seluruh bab yang telah dia tulis.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

Phett!

Gelap. Naruto menghampiri laptopnya, ditekan-tekannya mouse dan tombol enter berkali-kali. Dilihatnya colokkan yang masih menyala, tanda listrik mengalir. Naruto mematikan laptop itu melalui tombol power , lalu di hidupkannya lagi si Kyuubi laptopnya yang merah itu. Ada suara bip bip, lalu muncul beberapa bahasa pemograman. Naruto kembali memencet enter dengan panik.

"Ah... Ayolah, Kyuu-chan.. Ada apa denganmu?! Aku bahkan belum mengkopikan seluruh tugas akhirku," desah Naruto mengiba kepada benda mati itu. Setelah lima menit menunggu, tiba-tiba laptop itu mati kembali.

Naruto panik. Wajahnya hampir mewek karena panik. Yeah, nyawanya seperrti tertarik keluar saat membayangkan data skripsinya hilang. Lalu, dia menelepon Kiba. Kiba yang sedang tidak ada kuliah mendatangi kamar Naruto. Kiba menjelaskan bahwa internal hard disk-nya rusak makanya gagal booting.

Naruto tidak mengerti tentang pemograman komputer. Kiba juga tidak bisa. Lalu, Kiba memberikan solusi kepada Naruto untuk membawa laptop itu ke teknisi kampus yang memang di sediakan untuk membatu masalah mahasiswa. Naruto setuju. Dia pembawa Kyuubi ke kantor teknisi detik itu juga seorang diri.

"Sepertinya, kamu harus punya hard disk baru," kata seorang pegawai teknisi itu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan membelinya. Bagaimana dengan datanya?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Datanya bisa aku amankan, tapi butuh waktu untuk transfer. Kira-kira, dua hari. Kita memiliki software untuk mem-back up data dari hard disk yang rusak," kata pemuda itu.

Naruto mendesah lega. Hebat. Inilah negeri yang full teknologi. Ia lupa, dia sekarang bukan berada di desa Konoha yang sedikit tertinggal dari kemajuan Jepang. Lalu, dia memberikan external hard saja data itu hilang, sudah nangis darah Naruto.

Hell! Biarpun dia pria sejati, tetap saja'kan?

Siapa juga yang tidak akan sedih kalau pekerjaan yang telah menguras otak juga tenaga, bahkan doku yang tak terhitung selama enam bulan lebih hilang begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan keluar gedung dengan langkah gontai. Seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja menintipkan anaknya ke tempat penitipan atau seperti seorang anak yang mainannya diambil ibunya untuk disimpan. Naruto kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, Kyuu-chan kesayangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari kulitnya. Dua hari akan terasa lama.

"Cuma dua hari, aku masih bisa menggunakan komputer diperpustakaan," bisik Naruto menghibur diri.

Dikenakannya jaket cokelat dari dalam tas, lalu diambilnya slayer untuk melindungi lehernya dari gigitan angin dingin Shibuya yang tertimpa musim es. Lalu, Naruto masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan membuka komputer dan mengirim e-mail untuk editornya. Namanya, Karin. Dia berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Karin atas keterlambatan datanya. Tak berapa lama, Karin membalasnya. Dia mengatakan tidak masalah dan berharap masalah laptop itu bisa diselesaikan segera. Naruto merasa lega.

"Sungguh baik si Karin ini...," kata Naruto terseyum lima jari.

Ia pun pulang menuju apartemennya. Namun, ketika ia keluar gedung. Suara anjing menyalak membuatnya berhenti.

Guk Guk Guk!

"A-astaga, Kuromaru!" Seru Naruto yang kaget karena anjing hitam milik Sasuke tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Namun, Naruto segera mengusap kepala Kuromaru dengan sayang. Ada perasaan senang ketika anjing itu berada disana. Artinya, Sasuke juga pastilah ada disana.

Naruto melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Akan tetapi , ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sasuke tidak ada?

"Hey, kemana majikanmu, Kuro?" tanya Naruto kepada anjing itu yang sontak di balas guk-guk-an Kuromaru.

Sang Uzumaki meringgis. Tentu saja, ia tidak mengerti bahasa anjing. Namun, suara dering ponsel pertanda sebuah SMS mengalihkan Naruto.

Sasuke mengiriminya pesan. Hati Naruto mendadak hangat.

**My Dear Uchiha Naruto,**

**Aku titip Kuromaru untuk beberapa hari. Aku ada kepentingan yang mendesak. **

**Tidak usah khawatir soal untuk makan Kuromaru. Aku sudah menyiapkannya didepan pintu apartemenmu.**

**Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. **

** Suamimu,**

** Uchiha Sasuke.**

Twich!

Kedutan kesal imajiner terlukis di jidat Naruto ketika ia selesai membaca e-mail seenak jidatnya Sasuke.

"APA-APAAN INI,TTEBAYO?" teriaknya kencang di depan gedung sehingga Kuromarupun cukup tersentak mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. "SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGGANTI MARGAKU, BRENGSEK! DAN SEJAK KAPAN DIA JADI SUAMIKU?!" teriaknya kalap penuh emosi. Napas Naruto mendadak pendek karena perasaannya yang diliputi emosi. Pesan dari Sasuke terkesan watados dan seperti suami akan meninggalkan anak beserta istrinya.

Lalu?

Guk Guk Guk!

Naruto melirik kearah Kuramaru dan memincingkan matanya. Kemudin mendesah panjang. "Majikanmu sungguh merepotkan dan seenaknya," kata Naruto kepada Kuromaru lebih tenang ketika mereka saling berpandangan, "aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh si brengsek Teme itu," sambungnya lagi.

Hening...

Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Haaah... Aku bahkan selalu berpikir bahwa majikanmu itu seperti hantu. Ada, namun tak nampak," katanya lagi bergidik sendiri. "Tapi, ya sudahlah.. Setidaknya aku mempunyai teman selama Kyuu-chan sedang dalam masa perawatan."

Sang anjing menyalak senang mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan kampus. Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pos satpam tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda pirang yang menurutnya lucu itu.

.

.

**~~Akira Naru-desu~~**

**.**

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian..**

Makan malam yang menyenangkan. Adanya Kuromaru di apartemennya membuat harinya semakin ramai. Apalagi, sejak kedatangannya, Kiba selalu betah tinggal diapartemen Naruto. Kiba adalah pemuda pencinta anjing sejati. Ia mempunyai anjing namanya Akamaru. Anjing yang kontras dengan Kuromaru.

Pukul sepuluh malam Kiba bersama Akamaru berpamitan pulang. Dan besok, mereka akan berencana mengajak anjing-anjing itu berjalan-jalan di pagi hari. Kata Kiba, hal itu bisa membuat si anjing bahagia. Naruto setuju saja. Toh, Kiba memang lebih berpengalaman soal anjing.

Awalnya, Kiba bertanya apakah Naruto membeli anjing? Namun, Naruto menjawab bahwa anjing ini adalah titipan dari temannya. Pemuda pirang itu enggan menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya karena ia malas meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Kiba layangkan. Dan tentu saja ia tak mau Kiba semakin curiga atas hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menitipkan Kuromaru. Itu terdengar sangat pribadi dan istimewa.

Selanjutnya, Naruto membuka Kyuubi yang telah 'sembuh' dari perawatan untuk mengirim datanya kepada Karin, sang editor. Karin adalah mahasiswa PhD seperti dirinya. Karin merupakan penulis yang handal sehingga di percaya oleh East West Centre. Juga, seorang yang di percaya Sasuke sebagai seorang yang mengumpulkan seribu tanda tangan untuk speak out.

"Tinggal menunggu satu minggu," kata Naruto ketika ia berhasil mengirimkan datanya kepada Karin, ia menatap laptopnya, "semoga Karin tidak kerepotan mendapati tulisanku yang amburadul," sambungnya meringgis karena Naruto menyadari bagaimana tulisan Inggris pada skripsinya yang ancur.

Naruto menunggu balasan.

Namun, sudah lima belas menit, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. "Mungkin Karin sedang sibuk," ucapnya menerka.

Lalu, Naruto mengirimi Karin SMS. Tapi, pemberitahuannya tertunda. Ia mencoba menghubungi Karin, ternyata tidak aktif. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya–bingung.

"Ini aneh, empat hari yang lalu juga aku hubungi tidak aktif," keluh Naruto mulai merasakan sedikit khawatir. Tidak biasanya Karin seperti itu, biasanya baru saja Naruto SMS, satu menit kemudian Karin akan membalasnya.

"Ini aneh," gumamnya. Selanjutnya, Naruto menerawang untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain.

Teng Tong!

Suara bel terdengar, memutus lamunan Naruto. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan melihat kearah jam dinding.

Jam 11.30 p.m.

Gila! Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam begini? Pikir Naruto mengelutus. Ia menggulung piyama panjangnya, siap-siap menyerang jika ternyata yang bertamu adalah seorang pencuri. Walaupun wajahnya manis dan kurang manly, jangan salah sangka. Naruto jago bela diri. Hanya saja, ia orangnya memang males membuat masalah dan tidak suka berkelahi. Dengan kata lain, ia cinta damai. Diliriknya Kuromaru yang sedang tidur di sofa. Ia tersenyum.

Dia memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu.

Lalu?

Safir Naruto hampir loncat dari wadahnya.

"Hai," sapa seseorang di depan pintu seraya menyeringai. "Lama tidak bertemu, Dobe..."

Mulut Naruto membuka tutup. Suaranya hilang ditelan rasa kaget. Mendapati pemuda ganteng di depan pintu apartemennya dengan seringai yang membuatnya merinding. Wajah datar itu, mata oniks itu, kulit putih pucat itu dan rambut unik melawan gravitasi itu.

Itu..

Itu tidak salah lagi..

Dia..

Diaa..

"HANTUUUU!" teriak Naruto membuat seringai Sasuke Uchiha lenyap seketika. Dan?

Braakkk!

Pintu apartemen ditutup secara kasar oleh Naruto.

CTAKKK!

Urat kesabaran Sasuke putus. Cukup sudah. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi di depan Naruto.

"Berhenti bercanda Dobe! Atau aku akan berteriak kau telah menculik anjingku!"

.

.

Sasuke berbaring nyaman di kasur Naruto yang berukuran tidak besar–ukuran sedang. Sementara, Naruto terus menggerutu kepada sang Uchiha karena seenaknya sendiri tidur di kasurnya.

Jujur. Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pola tingkah laku sang Uchiha. Tadi itu, sebenarnya Naruto tidak bercanda soal 'Hantu', ia benar-benar mengira bahwa Sasuke itu hantu. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Naruto, Sasuke akan berkunjung kerumahnya tengah malam seperti ini. Bukan salahnya berpikir seperti itu. Karena setahunya Sasuke selama ini tidak menampakkan wujudnya di hadapannya. Seolah pria Uchiha itu tak berani mendekatinya dan menjaga jarak.

Tapi sekarang?

Muncul tiba-tiba. Tanpa undangan. Naruto sedikit tidak siap atas kehadiran sang Uchiha yang mendadak. Namun, tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ada perasaan lega ketika melihat sang Uchiha baik-baik saja.

"Ku kira kau benar-benar akan menyerah dan enyah dari hidupku," ketus Naruto sarkas. Menyindir Sasuke secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke memutar matanya malas. Ia berbaring menyamping di tengah-tengah kasur Naruto. Serasa di kasurnya sendiri. Sekarang, pemuda itu benar-benar tak menjaga imejnya sendiri di depan Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto mengerang mendengar gumaman Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"Kau akan tahu," timpal Sasuke tersenyum misterius. Naruto memandangnya tajam, tetapi Sasuke menyukainya. Naruto tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau selama sebulan ini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan surat-surat kecil itu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," keluh Naruto terdengar frustasi. "Aku juga tidak tahu, apa maksudmu datang tiba-tiba begini," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Merindukanku selama sebulan ini, eh, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke menggoda.

Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sas–"

"Aku juga," potong Sasuke. Ia lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, "aku lelah. Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi, Dobe. Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk besok. Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bertemu," katanya seraya memejamkan mata.

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan kita akan selalu bertemu? Sudah kubilang jauhi aku, Teme! Kau tidak mengerti!" Bentak Naruto cukup keras. "Jangan seenaknya!"

Hening..

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hingga, Naruto tahu bahwa laki-laki yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya itu sudah terlelap. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya, ia menyerah. Dan membiarkan Sasuke tidur di kasurnya. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Selanjutnya, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memandang wajah damai pemuda tampan itu. Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak percaya pemuda superior seperti Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang gay. Padahal, bila Sasuke mau, bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan empat perempuan tercantik sekaligus. Bahkan lebih.

Sasuke kaya. Sasuke jenius. Sasuke tampan. Sasuke bertubuh sempurna. Sasuke dan kelebihan lainnya.

Tapi kenapa ia harus mengejar seorang pemuda seperti dirinya?

Ia hanya pemuda biasa saja. Tidak lebih.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke," kata Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu terlelap. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apakah aku harus bangga dan senang dicintai oleh sosok sesempurna dirimu atau takut?" tanyanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. "Ketika semua orang mengejarmu, kau mengejarku. Ketika semua orang yang lebih sempurna dariku menginginkanmu, kenapa kau menginginkanku yang orang biasa saja?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab kesunyian.

Naruto medesah, kemudian tersenyum kecut. Ia menaikan selimut ketubuh Sasuke sampai dada. Tercetak jelas pada wajah Sasuke bahwa pemuda itu sangat ke lelahan. Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke. "Aku takut Sasuke. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa aku adalah seorang yang tidak normal."

Lalu, Naruto beranjak kearah sofa dengan membawa satu bantal dan selimut cadangan. Tak lama kemudian dia menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

Tapi?

Diam-diam Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia lalu bangun dan melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah terlelap. Sang Uchiha tersenyum lembut melihat pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur itu.

Ya.. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya pura-pura tertidur karena ia tidak mau berselisih dengan Naruto. Namun, siapa sangka kalau ternyata dengan kepura-purannya ia bisa mengetahui isi hati Naruto.

_'Aku juga tidak mengerti Naruto. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi.. Ku pastikan ketakutanmu akan hilang ketika kau bersamaku._

_Karena.._

_Akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu dan memilikimu.'_

_._

_._

~~Akira Naru-desu~~

.

.

Malam begitu cepat berlalu. Naruto terbangun mendapati dirinya diatas kasir. Ia menggeliat malas, kemudian melirik jam dinding. Masih jam setengah enam. Ia bangun, lalu cepat-cepat menuju ke kamar mandi. Namun, ia berhenti berjalan ketika pikirannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya kealam nyata.

Bukankah ia tadi malam tidur di sofa? Jika begitu, Sasuke dimana?

Naruto melirik sofanya. Disana ada seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap. Tentu saja dia heran. Namun, ketika ia berpikir. Tiba-tiba hati dan wajahnya menghangat.

'_Apakah Sasuke kemarin malam hanya pura-pura tertidur? Jika begitu artinya Sasuke yang memindahkan tidurku,ttebayo!'_ serunya dalam hati sedikit panik.

"Shit! Itu artinya dia mendengar semua kata-kataku!"

Setelah menggerutu, Naruto buru-buru ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan tak tentu. Rasanya ia malu sekali kepada Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini.

"Pura-pura tak terjadi sesuatu saja,ttebayo!" seru Naruto di kamar mandi seraya membasuh wajahnya dengan sabun pencuci muka untuk pria. "Oh! Sial! Aku seperti seorang gadis saja kalau begini!" gerutunya pada diri sendiri ketika ia menyadari tingkah polanya sendiri.

.

.

Sarapan sudah tersaji. Ada roti kukus beserta selai kacang yang di temani dua gelas kopi di meja makan kecil itu. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto seraya memakan sarapan paginya. Mereka tak saling berbicara. Hanya terdengar geraman Kuromaru saja yang masih tertidur. Rupanya, anjing kepunyaan Sasuke itu cukup pemalas.

Tik.. Tik..

Suara ketikan terdengar. Naruto sibuk dengan laptopnya. Wajahnya nampak khawatir. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya ketika Naruto sedang terfokus pada monitor laptop.

"Editorku tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi dia benar-benar seperti di telan bumi. Keberadaannya hilang begitu saja," jawab Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke. suaranya terdengar lemah.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto. "Ku pikir juga begitu," ucap Sasuke sehingga kini Naruto memandangnya meminta penjelasan. "Karin adalah salah satu pegawaiku," jelasnya singkat.

Naruto cukup terkejut. "Jadi, Karin juga bagian dari orang yang disuruh olehmu untuk membantuku?" tanyanya menuntut.

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menggaruk pangkal lehernya. "Pantas saja dia begitu baik kepadaku,ttebayo! Bayarannya juga murah, malah Karin pernah berkata tidak usah membayar segala. Ternyata..., sekarang aku tahu...," ucap Naruto memincingkan matanya sebal.

Sang Uchiha mengangkat bahunya cuek seraya meminum kopi hitam yang dibuatkan untuknya. Rasanya enak. Mulai pagi ini, Sasuke menilai kopi buatan Naruto adalah yang terbaik.

"Karin tak ada kabar. Maka dari itu, pekerjaan di Yayasanku sedikit kacau. Dalam sebulan terakhir aku bekerja sama dengannya untuk menggagalkan proyek Dream Land itu. Dan dari hasil di pengadilan kemarin pagi, kita hampir berhasil," kata Sasuke yang sedikitnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto semalam.

Naruto meninggalkan Kyuu-chan dan terpokus pada Sasuke. "Jadi, itu alasanmu selama sebulan ini menghilang?"

"Hn."

"Lalu Karin?"

Sasuke terlihat begitu serius. "Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir bertemu wanita itu adalah seminggu yang lalu saat dia memberikan laporan kecurangan salah satu investor Dream Land itu. setelah itu, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Aku jadi khawatir terhadapnya. Jika mendengar penjelasanmu, sepertinya Karin dalam posisi yang cukup bahaya."

"Hn. Peran Karin cukup banyak di Yayasanku. Orang-orang serakah itu tentu tahu siapa orang yang cukup berpengaruh di penggagalan proyek Dream Land ini."

Suasana hening. Kedua pemuda itu terlarut kepada pikiran masing-masing. Selama sebulan ini, Sasuke memang sibuk mengurus proyek itu. Bukan karena ia menjauhi Naruto karena gertakan Fugaku. Ia melakukan itu tak lain adalah untuk melindungi Naruto dari orang-orang serakah yang berbahaya itu. Yang menghalalkan segala cara. Ia tak mau Naruto ikut terlibat kedalam urusan itu ketika orang-orang tahu bahwa kedekatannya dengan Naruto semakin terjalin. Dan hal tersebut, bisa saja jadi celah untuk musuh Sasuke dalam menghancurkannya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu sebelum fokus kepada sang Uzumaki. Cukup Fugaku saja yang memanfaatkan kehadiran Naruto. Tidak untuk orang lain. Selain itu, alasan lain Sasuke menjauhi Naruto adalah untuk membuat Naruto menyadari apa arti kehadirannya.

Lihat?

Sekarang ia tak menemukan Naruto yang mengusirnya. Atau menatapnya terganggu.

"Teme, apa kau pernah mengunjungi rumah atau apartemen Karin?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat tinggal gadis manapun, tepatnya tak mau. Apa jadinya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengunjungi seorang gadis?

Ih.. Geli.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencarinya di tempat tinggalnya?"

Naruto dipandang Sasuke dengan pandangan –apa–kau–sedang–bercanda–Dobe?

Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya depresi. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke tempat tinggalnya, Teme!"

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja, untuk mencarinya, Bodoh!"

.

.

**~~Akira Naru-desu~~**

.

.

Mereka menuju apartemen Karin di daerah dekat stasiun Shibuya. Pintu apartemennya tertutup. Lampu di luar masih menyala, menandakan pemiliknya sudah pergi sejak semalam dan belum kembali. Tetap saja, pintu tertutup itu Naruto ketuk beberapa kali. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Naruto terlihat kalut. "Bagaimana ini?" bisiknya sendiri.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi di depan pintu tertutup itu. Mereka tidak mendapatkan bayangan Karin sedikitpun. Mereka bertanya-tanya, dimanakah perempuan itu?

Naruto pulang dengan penuh pikiran. Bukan karena skripsinya saja, tetapi juga misteri hilangnya Karin yang tiba-tiba. Karena, lima hari yang lalu Karin masih sempat membalas email maupun panggilannya.

Sasuke mengerti perasaan Naruto. Sebagai seme– calon pasangan hidup yang baik, maka dari itu Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menjadi editor pengganti Naruto. Namun, Naruto menolaknya. Setidaknya, sampai besok. Jika besok Karin masih tidak ada kabar, maka ia akan bertmu dengan dosennya di East West Centre untuk mengajukan Sasuke sebagai editornya.

Hari berikutnya datang. Tetap tidak ada kabar dari Karin. Sasuke juga mulai panik. Pasalnya, data-data penting yayasannya di pegang oleh Karin. Bagaimanapun juga, Karin merupakan staf penting di organisasinya. Ketidakhadiran Karin juga misterius, tanpa kabar. Sasuke, sudah menyuruh Iruka untuk mengontak teman-teman Karin. Bahkan menghubungi beberapa profesor yang saat itu bekerja sama dengan Karin. Nihil. Tak ada yang tahu dimana Karin.

Akhirnya, sore hari Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk kembali ke apartemen Karin. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu apartemen Karin. Dan mencari petunjuk disana.

Dan?

"ASTAGAAAA!" Teriak Naruto.

Tidak bisa digambarkan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke dan Naruto melihat isi ruangan itu. Mereka menemukan Karin terbujur kaku di sertai bau bangkai yang sangat menyengat. Naruto yang melihat jasad Karin, ambruk di tempat. Sasuke juga kaget, tidak menyangka Karin akan mati secepat itu.

"Sa-Sasuke... Kita hubungi polisi!" kata Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar. Sasuke dengan sigap menelepon polisi.

Polisi melakukan olah TKP. Polisi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda perampokan maupun pencurian. Setelah melalui visum, diketahui bahwa Karin mengalami gagal bernafas. Berarti ada yang membunuhnya.

Senja yang kelabu. Sasuke menggandeng Naruto kepemakaman Karin. Tidak banyak yang hadir, hanya teman kampus, para dosen serta orang-orang yang ada di organisasi Tomodachi no Taka saja yang hadir.

Naruto menatap makam Karin dengan pedih. Hatinya teriris ketika tak ada satupun keluarga yang menghadiri pemakaman gadis itu. Gadis itu mati sendirian di rumahnya yang sepi. Tak ada yang menyadari.

"Karin adalah anak sebatang kara. Ia merupakan salah satu mantan penghuni panti asuhan Shibuya. Hingga, ia bertemu denganku dan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untuknya. Karin adalah gadis yang sangat cerdas dan baik." Begitulah penuturan Iruka ketika Naruto bertanya.

.

.

Sekarang, Sasuke, Iruka dan Naruto sedang berada di kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan saksi atas kematian Karin. Seorang polisi kemudian mengajak mereka memasuki ruang kecil yang berdinding separuh kaca dan hanya dibatasi dengan dinding semacam fiber glass.

Polisi itu bergegas membuka dokumen. Lalu, diberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Begini, kami telah mengadakan visum. Yang ada di tangan anda adalah laporan medis. Menurut hasil penyelidikan, Karin meninggal karena gagal bernafas. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas sehingga dia meninggal. Kami memeriksa seluruh apartemen Karin, tapi nihil. Rapi. Jadi, kami mengira ada seseorang yang menyamar sebagai tamu sehingga bisa masuk dan membekap Karin."

Naruto sontak teringat dua orang suruhan Fugaku yang pernah membekapnya. "Tunggu.., Karin dibekap? Dengan semacam obat, begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, nona. Dibekap. Akan tetapi kami tidak menemukan bahan kimia apapun dalam visum ini. Clear. Dokter hanya menyimpulkan bahwa Karin gagal bernapas," jelas sang polisi kembali.

"Maaf, pak. Tapi saya laki-laki," kata Naruto mengoreksi.

Iruka tidak tahan. Dia kembali meneteskan air mata. Bagaimanapun Karin sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Sasuke, mungkinkah Karin mempunyai musuh?" tanya Iruka seraya mengusap air matanya.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Lalu, Naruto ikut memberikan pendapat. "Sas, bukankah Karin juga ikut terlibat proyek penggagalan Dream Land itu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kamu benar," katanya.

Sang polisi kini yang menimpali. "Saya sudah mengumpulkan kliping tulisan Karin." Sang polisi dengan tenang keluar di ruangan itu, dan tak lama ia kembali. "Ini...," katanya seraya menyimpan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja. "Semua ini adalah tulisan Karin,kan?"

Setelah melihat beberapa diantaranya Sasuke menjawab. "Hn. Ini adalah tulisan Karin."

Naruto dan Iruka ikut membolak-balikkan kertas itu. Beberapa tulisan Karin itu di tulis bersama Sasuke.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Sasuke kembali berkata. "Aku menyerahkan kasus ini kepadamu. Aku minta selesaikan ini dan usut sampai tuntas. Aku yang akan membayar detektif untuk ini."

Iruka mengangguk. "Iya, pak. Tolong usahakan sebaik mungkin untuk menemukan siapa sesungguhnya pembunuh Karin."

"Kami akan berusaha. Berikan kami waktu."

Sasuke pamit. Iruka dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke menuju tempat parkir. Setelah mengatarkan Iruka, Sasuke mengantar Naruto ke kampus.

Dalam perjalanan ke kampus, Sasuke mengatakan kepada Naruto, "Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Tou-san."

"Sas, jangan menuduh sembarangan."

"Hn. Naru, aku tahu dia ayahku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak lagi mengenalinya. Dia seperti orang asing bagiku. Bahkan dia seperti musuhku. Aku akan menemuinya."

"Aku ikut," kata Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto ikut ke mansionnya. Namun, karena biasanya Naruto selalu menolak keberadaannya, maka keikutsertaan pemuda tampan itu kali ini merupakan hal yang membahagiankan bagi Sasuke.

"Hn."

Saat senja menjelang gelap, mobil hitam keluaran terbaru itu dipacu kencang menuju Mansion Uchiha, istana Fugaku. Naruto sudah hafal dengan jalan itu, jalan saat ia di sekap sebentar oleh Fugaku. Naruto memang belum membicarakan apa-apa kepada Sasuke, termasuk pembicaraannya dengan Fugaku. Naruto rasa itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi untuk sekarang.

Mereka tiba di istana Uchiha itu. Banyak pelayan laki-laki yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas. Ia hanya memberikan tampang datar saja kepada mereka. Sementara, Naruto hanya memberikannya senyum kecut.

Sampailah mereka pada satu bilik yang berukuran sedang. Rupanya, itu adalah kamar Fugaku. Kamar Fugaku didesain di atas kolam renang, indah sekali. Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Fugaku berkali-kali. Tak ada jawaban. Seorang pelayan memberitahukan bahwa Fugaku sedang berada di atas.

Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto menjuju lantai dua. Naruto ingat tempat yang ia tuju sekarang. Sasuke membuka pintu sambil tetap menarik tangan Naruto. Meskipun sudah kedua kalianya Naruto melihat ruangan ini, tetap saja ia tak bisa menghilangkan kekaguman akan keindahan ruangan yang berisi foto-foto dirinya itu. Foto-fotonya masih terpampang rapi persis seperti satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

"Tou-san..," Panggil Sasuke kepada Fugaku.

Terdengar bunyi gelas mengatup ke meja kaca.

Sasuke menuju ke balkon kamar itu. Naruto mengikutinya. Fugaku terlihat sedang menikmati cerutunya, menggunakan piyama kimono berwarna cokelat gelap. Di depannya ada satu gelas wine dengan satu gelas es yang mengepul.

"Apa kabar Sasuke? Rupanya, kau merindukanku?" sapa Fugaku dengan nada datar menatap kedatangan anaknya beserta pemuda pirang yang diketahuinya Naruto.

"Kabarku baik, Tou-san. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu merindukanmu," jawab Sasuke tak kalah datar.

Naruto cengo. Ayah-anak ini sama-sama datar ternyata, pikir Naruto yang melihat bagaimana interaksi antar keduanya. Tetapi, mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar tidak suka. Padahal, ia berharap Sasuke dan Fugaku bisa berdamai.

"Duduklah, Nak. Dan ajak juga kekasihmu itu duduk."

Kali ini, Naruto tidak buru-buru menimpali kata-kata Fugaku. Tidak penting, menurutnya.

"Tou-san.., tentu mengenal Karin," kata Sasuke. Dia tidak duduk, melainkan berdiri di depan Fugaku.

"Hn. Temanmu yang terlalu pintar itu?"

"Dia di temukan tewas. Sudah seminggu."

"Aku sudah membaca beritanya di koran," jawab Fugaku enteng.

"Kenapa Tou-san melakukan itu kepada Karin? Tou-san tahu dia tidaklah bersalah. Dia hanya stafku. Jika ayah mau, bukan Karin yang kau bunuh, melainkan aku."

"Jaga mulutmu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Fugaku terpancing.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Tou-san berhenti melakukan kebusukan ini," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Hn? Kau menuduhku yang melakukannya?"

"Siapa lagi? Karin baru saja menulis di koran tentang kecurangan Dream Land dalam mendapatkan izin. Dan dia pula yang muncul saat ia menemaniku di media," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu. Aku tidak pernah menyuruh siapapun untuk membunuh temanmu," jawab Fugaku kalem. Lalu ia berdiri dri duduknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Fugaku menatap Naruto datar.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, tidak tahu arti dari tatapan Fugaku.

"Lalu, siapa?" tanya Sasuke menuntut kembali membuat Fugaku menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke tak berbicara lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat ayahnya. Ia memilih berpikir bagaimana ia memancing ayahnya supaya dia berbicara.

Fugaku memasuki ruangan dan menghidupkan pengatur udara di sudut ruangan. Udara hangatpun perlahan merembes. Naruto yang tadi mematung di depan pintu balkon pun, kini ikut masuk. Matanya kembali berkeliling dan menatap foto-foto dirinya di tembok ruangan itu. Matanya tertahan pada foto Sasuke dan dirinya yang sedang berbicara di depan mobil hitam baru Sasuke, di parkiran Ame House.

_'Eh? Sasuke berada di foto itu? Berarti... bukan Sasuke yang mengambil foto-foto itu. Lalu siapa?' _Naruto menahan rasa ingin tahu yang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya.

Fugaku terus berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah menghidupkan penghangat, Sasuke mengikutinya. Narutopun mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu dia berseru, "Uchiha-san..., aku ingin berbicara padamu."

Fugaku berhenti. Dia berbalik pelan dengan cerutu yang terselip didalam mulutnya. "Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda dari Konoha, duduklah dulu hingga kalian menjadi lebih dingin. Setelah itu baru kita berbicara." Fugaku keluar dan melangkah pelan-pelan.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Sas.., apakah kamu semua yang mengumpulkan fotoku ini?" tanya Naruto setelah Fugaku pergi.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Bukan?!" Naruto tidak berhasil menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Tou-san yang melakukannya."

"Ayahmu?! Tapi..., tapi dia bilang, kamu yang melakukannya. Dia bilang kamu terobsesi kepadaku dan kamu.."

Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia melangkah menuju balkon, menatap ombak yang bergulung-gulung di luar. Ada rasa marah yang besar karena perasaannya telah dipermainkan.

Shit! Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Sas, jadi selama ini kau tidak terobsesi padaku? Itu semua hanya kebohongan ayahmu?" tanya Naruto seraya menguatkan hati ketika ia menerima jawaban dari lelaki yang kini sudah mengisi hatinya.

"Naru.., tenang dulu. Apa ini jadi masalah untukmu?" ucap Sasuke lembut ketika melihat wajah tersakiti Naruto.

"Sasuke, katakan kepadaku. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Entah kenapa Naruto begitu emosional. Matanya menahan agar tak terlihat berkaca-kaca dan terlihat sebagai laki-laki yang cengeng. Ada perasaan malu. Teramat malu. Selama ini, ia pikir Sasuke terobsesi kepadanya. Kini, ia semakin bingung dengan dua Uchiha ini. Saat dia hampir mencintai Sasuke, Fugaku memintanya berpisah. Saat Naruto bisa menngenyahkan Sasuke, Fugaku melunak dan mereka akrab kembali. Namun kini, Naruto merasa bahwa tidak ada dasar yang kuat untuk mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Calon pendamping hidupku, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu menginjakkan kaki di Shibuya."

Satu butir air mata Naruto keluar. Akhirnya pertahanan Naruto runtuh. Sekarang, ia pastilah terlihat cengeng. Menjijikan, menurutnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke lagi. Dia sangat malu dan perasaannya tidak menentu. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, Sasuke mengusap air mata di kedua pipi pemuda pirang tercintanya.

"Dengar, Naru. Aku memang bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mengumpulkan foto-fotomu. Tou-san juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia begitu menyukaimu, Naru. Dia sama sepertiku, menganggumi kesederhanaan dan keceriaanmu. Juga, ada satu orang lagi yang ku perjakan untuk mengambil fotomu."

Naruto berhenti menangis. Di tatapnya Sasuke dalam-dalam. Hatinya basah kembali. Sasuke hendak memeluknya, namun Naruto mundur. Tidak menyerah. Dia mendekati Naruto lagi. Tangan kanannya sudah melingkar di pinggang tegap Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dagu Naruto.

"Naru, apakah aku berarti untukmu?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin dekat dan erat memeluk Naruto. "Apakah penting untukmu siapa yang mengambil foto-fotomu itu?" tanyanya lagi ketika mereka saling berpandangan.

Naruto diam. Kakinya lemas. Rasanya, badannya tak sanggup lagi ia topang. Pelukan Sasuke dirasakannya semakin hangat. Hatinya berdebar tidak karuan. Bibir Sasuke mulai mendekat. Lebih dekat. Dan semakin dekat hingga napasnya pun dapat dia rasakan. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Dan?

Merekapun berciuman mesra. Tak lama, hanya satu menit. Dan Sasuke hanya memberikan lumatan kecil kepada bibir yang merah itu.

"A-astaga!" Naruto meronta ringan dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dia melangkah mundur dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Wajah Naruto begitu merah ketika ia memandang Sasuke yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Naruto terus mundur hingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk mundur. Akhirnya, tubuhnya menghantam pagar balkon.

Sasuke mendekatinya lagi. Sangat dekat. Sasuke berangsur-angsur memeluk erat Naruto. bibirnya kembali mendekat pelan. Naruto terdiam. Kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak. Hatinya berdegup begitu kencang. Gairahnya sebagai pemuda pun semakin di pompa. Dengan lembut, Sasuke membelai pipi tembem Naruto yang di rias tiga garis halus itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Inilah saat yang selalu Sasuke nantikan dalam hidupnya.

Namun, kali ini Sasuke tidak mengecup Naruto pada bibirnya. Dia hanya mengecup kening Naruto yang sedkit tertutup poni. Naruto membiarkannya, dan satu tetes air mata kembali terluncur dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Maaf aku telah menciummu, Naru."

Pelan-pelan Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Dia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Hati Sasuke tak kalah berdegup kencang.

Sial! Tadi itu adalah momen terindah dalam hidupnya. Seperti mimpi. Kalau saja ia tidak sangat mencintai pemuda pirang yang kini sedang mematung di balkon sana, Sasuke mungkin telah hilang kendali atas dirinya. Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto dan tersenyum cukup lebar bagi seorang Uchiha.

Sementara, Naruto masih tertunduk di balkon sambil menata perasaannya.

_'Ya ampun. Apakah barusan aku dan Sasuke berciuman? A–astaga! Ada apa denganku?'_

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

Saya tau, fik ini sedikit lambat apdetnya dari yang biasanya. Gomen, ne. Soalnya tunangan saya yang lagi dinas libur, jadi kangen-kangenan dulu dah.. hahah #curhat

Maka dari itu, sebagai ucapan maaf saya panjangin deh nih dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya.

Masih kurang puas?

#speechless

Kira udah maksimalin nih.. Hehe... Soalnya, rencananya dua chap lagi selesai... Yeiy!

BALASAN RIVIEW:

Yuuki Chen : Asik di bilang fik sinetron ini seru! Tehehe.. #busungdada

Makasih udah mau baca n riview ya.. Fik ini pasti dilanjut. Dan requestmu akan di pertimbangkan. Hohoho..

Gici love sasunaru : A-duh makasih udah bilangin saya kece... #dibakar

Apa ini udah kilat? Xd

Amach cuka 'tomat-jeruk : ok. Udah aku terima dan aku kopas ateu... Lagin proses, soal humor aye agak taluk. Tapi aye coba. Ntar hasilnya aye kirim dah..

Lah? Ada yang ngereview dulu baru baca ya.. :p

Akira Verinica Lianis : Of course, i remember,, XD aiih.. Iya biasanya ada di fp ya?

Makasih atas sarannya. Hehe... Emang sih disini pas saya baca ulang sasu nya cemen. Awalnya pengen nulis gaya novel dan kesan real gitu.. eh.. Malah OOC ya si suke nya? Di fik ini tadinya saya mau nampilin Sasuke yang menahan dirinya demi Naruto gitu. Jadinya agak sedikit aneh sih.. hoho..

Ouch.. Kira ndak bisa ung bikin POV's.. Kesannya entar malah kaya curhatan cewe.. Soalnya, gak bakat gitu deh merangkai kata dengan sudut pandang 'aku'.. khekhe...

So, mohon maklumnya ya atas kekurangan fik ini... XD Makasih udah riview...

RaFa Llight S.N : aiihh... RaFa-san suka saya? #bulshing

#didepak.. XD

Iya saya juga salut sama sasuke yang nahan tuh cinte. Padahalkan biasanya egoisnya gak ketulungan! XD #lirikFicLainPunyaQ

Sip iki di lanjjut fiknya mba... XD

Zen Ikkika : ayo dong ngomong apa aja.. XD Gak papa deh... hohooho..

#ngikik sendiri

Kenapa?

KARENA DI BILANG FIK INI KEREN LAGI SAMA ZEN! #pelukZen

Loly: ahaha... Saya bermaksud berlajar humor. Syukur dah, ada yang bilang lucu juga... #padahalGaring..

Sip.. iki fik'e dilanjuut...

Sasu-chan si Uke Naru : Yosh... Ini udah panjang... Kurang baik apa coba kulo iki sama sampean? XD #Plakk

Fatayahn: salam kenal Fatay-san..

Wah.. sampe geregetan? Gak sambil gigit jari kaki kan? #ditempeleng.. khekhe.. canda ding.. Xd

Makasih udah nabur bunga. Btw.. kamarku udah jadi kaya kuburan nih.. XD

YOSH SEMANGAATTT!

Yun Ran Livianda :EEEH,,, gomen nih jeng,,, saya ndak apdet tiga hari... tapi iki masih cepet kan? Dipanjangin pula... hihihh..

Ah.. Pantesan jeng sering keliatan gosong2, lha wong ngbeledukin LPJ sendiri.. HEBAT HEBAT! #Tepuk tangan Apresiasi

Disini apakah SasuNarunya udah bersatu? Oh.. silahkan berikan tanggapan anda kepada kotak riview... #modus

Aurantii13 : Eh iyaaa... Ini ya akun on nya... saya akan ingat.. nyeheheh..

Hihi.. Syukur dah kalo gak bikin garing pas adegan kiba. Itu sebenernya pengalaman pribadi.. #plakk

Saya emang korban ke alayan sinetron jaman sekarang... he..

Tapi, makasih udah bilang fik ini menarik... #terharu lagi

Niixz valerie.5 ; nyahaha.. apa yang nanggung tuh? XD

Okey dilanjut ASAP!

Devilojoshi: AAAH! Maaf Loshi... Kira udah jarang buka fb.. coz pake lepi mami jadi gak diapdet di fb. Cz takut lupa history gak ke apus.. hehe...

Et.. dah,, pastinya si sasu dapet Naru-chan.. khekhe... itu mah wajib pisan atuh... XD

Hohoho.. soal typo sih kira Cuma bisa nyengiiir... XD lah.. maleeeeesss bgt bawaanya buat baca ulang... bikin nguantuk... ha..

So, maklum aja ya,,, #didampratLoshi

Itachi? mohon maaf yang segunung-gunungnya.. Si ganteng kalem Uchiha nyang satu ini gak di kontrak. Soalnya, lagi sibuk pacaran sama si aku... khekhekhe...

: makasih udah bilang baguss,, tapiiiiii... sampe chap 20? O.o

nooo...! saya bisa tepaarrrrrrr!

Vianycka Hime : lah.. Itu Naru-chan bukan jual mahaal.. tapi, susah nerima bahwa dia gay... aiih... itu suliiiitt bgt... Orang normal kaya Naru di kejar sesamanya dengan sedemikian rupa pastilah buat skor jatung,.,, nyahaha,...

Iki FB Saya sama kaya pen name : ** Akira Naru-desu**... tapi, sekrg lagi jarang buka fb.. hehe..

Shikamaru gak bakal dapet peran menonjol. Cznya Cuma jadi bumbu doang dikontraknya. He..

FayRin Setsuna D Flourite : Heheh,,, apakah ini cepet juga? XD

Happy ending? Gak jamin ah.. khekhe... #digeplak

Yosh.. ini udah lanjuuuttt!

Mel: Nah sekarang udah gak lumayan lagi y? Lebih panjang nih.. :P

Sudah sifat Uchiha kalo dia egois bgt.. jadi, jangan kaget kalo sasun gitu.. kekekek..

Zhiewon189 : heheh... iya tuh Mikoto juga udah setuju yaaa... XD amin deh mudah2an dua sejoli itu bersatu.. hoho...

Mudah2an loooh... XD

YOSH... ini di lanjuuut! Semoga puas..

Hanazawa kay : nah.. Kay chap ini udah mulai luluh tuh c naruu... Soalnya cara sasuke deketinnya Uchiha bangeettt...

Lah.. Uchiha dilawaaann XD

Dee chan –tik : Ett dah ngeyel bgt nih... Suke mah Cuma cinte Naru tauuu... :p

Oia, kalo dee-san mau sih ada LEE tuh yang siap nampung cintamu yang besar itu...#plakk

Megajewels2321 : iyaaa.. kemarin shika gak muncul nah sekrang muncul tapi dikit.. hehe... gak akan bikin peran banyak buat shika sih.. soalnya pengen cepet tamat.. hihi..

Disini versus fugakunya dikit dibocorin.. XD

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Yaaa.. Itulah Uchiha.. XD Naruto bukan gak menyadari, tapi dia berusaha menolak coz takut bgt buat jadi seorang gay.. hoho...

Tadinya, shika vs suke mau diadain tapi karena hal itu akan membuat fik ini jadi panjang, Kira revisi ide.. heheh.. Gomen, kayanya shikaNarunya hampir tidak ada deh.. Cuma awal doang tuh.. kekeke..

Yunaucii : hooh.. Naruchan sekenceng-kencengnya laripun pasti sasu kejar n dapetkan deh tuh.. XD

Nah.. Rikuesnya udah di tampilin. Ada kissunya.. tapi, kissu yang gini aja yaa... heheh...

.

.

**Oke..**

**Kira masih berharap reader-san mau mampir di kotak riviewnyaa...**

**Arigato..**

**Jaaa!**


End file.
